The Truth about Lilies
by Frostyfriend96
Summary: Lily Luna Potter prides herself with being different from expectations. When she's Sorted into Slytherin, she struggles with family, friends, hormones and the idea that falling in love with your best friend/brother/not boyfriend thing might not be the worst thing in the world.
1. An Introduction to the Life of Moi

**A/N: I've decided to try my first actual story... This has been in my head for a long time. So here it goes! I would love some reviews so I could get better at writing... **

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter, and I still (sadly) don't...**

Chapter One

(An Introduction to Life of Moi)

The statement that I, Lily Luna Potter, was excited was the understatement of the century. And this was normal for any eleven year old witch or wizard, like me, who happened to be accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry as it was September 1st, 2019. Otherwise known as the first day of school. Please pause while I squeal in that horrible girly-girl way that I absolutely hate, but will still do in this highly acceptable situation.

I was attempting to steer my trolley through the crowds of Muggles at King's Cross, and make to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, but I mostly needed the help of my dad, who just happened to be THE Harry Potter, known as The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Slayer of Lord Voldemort, etc., etc., etc. Personally, I just called him Dad. Short and sweet without the whole hero-worship thing that drive me nuts. I mean come on, yes he did that awesome stuff (it was pretty cool), but it's over, and time to move on, people. Geez. Okay, sorry, mini-rant over.

And by the way it isn't my fault that I need help to push my trolley. It was full of things that I needed, like clothes for an entire school year, textbooks for said school, and more and more school supplies. But really, I blame the accursed short genes. My mum is short, and my dad was too, until he got older (he's now six feet). Most likely though, I got the short genes from my Grandma Lily. I happen to have a strong resemblance to my namesake, with dark long red hair, very pale skin, and a minimal amount of freckles, though I have my mum's brown eyes, instead of my dad's emerald green.

My two big brothers were ahead of Dad and me with Mum, who was going over her entire do-you-have-everything-you-need-don't-forget-to-write-so-help-me-james-if-i-get-one-more-owl-from-school-saying-you've-gotten-into-trouble-again-you'd-better-run speech. James, my exuberant, fun-loving, and highly annoying oldest brother, was ignoring her completely while pushing his cart to the platform where he would start his fourth year as a Gryffindor. Whether it was on the Quidditch Pitch where he played Beater on the House team, hanging out with his multitude of family and friends, or (his favorite hobby) pranking everyone from teachers to students to the random passerby named Bob, James was always happy and, in a lot of people's opinion (but mostly the teachers), way too willing too break the rules. When told to be serious, he always responds with the usual "Sirius _is_ my middle name!" What my parents were thinking when they named him after two of the most brilliant pranksters in Hogwarts history I have absolutely no idea, though James does look like my grandfather by being nearly identical to Dad, with Mum's brown eyes and freckles. The one thing he ever actually takes seriously (no pun intended) is my safety, which drives me absolutely crazy.

Albus, preferably called Al and a Third Year Gryffindor, looks quite a bit like James, but is very different from him. Looking exactly like our Dad without the scar, Al acts quite a bit like him too. They both play Seeker; both have an impressive knack for DADA, and both adore treacle tart to the point where it is unhealthy. However, Al is a little quieter, and slightly smarter, or least achieves better grades without a Dark-Arts-obsessed murderer making his life a living hell. Al still shares the protective trait that Dad, my godfather Neville Longbottom, all of my brothers, cousins, uncles, and male honorary family members have for me, who just happens to be the youngest member of the entire Potter/Weasley/Lupin/Tonks/Longbottom/Scamander clan. I think it's just a male thing. And yes, I don't have a family, I got a clan. We are actually that big, and most of us are related by blood, but not all.

My family and I finally made through the crowds to the barrier. After my brothers and mum went, I was (finally) allowed to go through the barrier on my own for the first time. Though it felt kind of weird, I couldn't suppress the thrill of pleasure that went through me.

It was then time for what my Uncle George calls 'The Weasley Family Reunion'. Currently, each immediate family in the clan has at least one child attending Hogwarts, so all the aunts, uncles, and siblings who were able to came, resulting in a rather large amount of redheads in one area. The adults stood in one big group, talking about work (boring), and funny stories about the kids (very embarrassing).

On the other hand, we cousins stood in our usual distinct groups that have been in existence as long as I can remember. I saw Teddy Lupin, my godbrother and unofficial oldest grandchild, Metamorphagus, part-werewolf, and former Gryffindor, as well as Victoire, Bill and Fleur's oldest, my godsister and another former Gryffindor (our clan is full of them), standing together with one of Teddy's arms around Victoire's waist. I couldn't help but grin. After 15 years of merely being best friends, and liking each other as long as I can remember, the couple dated in secret for 2 years, due to a highly overprotective father, otherwise known as my Uncle Bill, and have now been public with their relationship for the last 2 years. Like the rest of the family besides Bill, who never has looked at Teddy the same way again, I am waiting for their engagement to be announced. Secretly, I think they are already, but are keeping it a secret. Maybe I just know them too well, due to the fact that I have absolutely adored the two for as long as I can remember. My dad is Teddy's godfather, and practically raised him with my mum since his parents died in the Second Battle of Hogwarts when Teddy was only a few weeks old. Therefore, Teddy is basically my big brother. Victoire, who is my oldest cousin, is the goddaughter of my parents, and has been over the house a lot over the years. Out of all my cousins, I admire Victoire the most, with her caring attitude towards others (she is currently a Healer and a very good one...), fearsome temper (even though she's blond, the Weasley genes still show) and her ability to not let her beauty get to her head (two words: part veela).

This pairing wasn't the only one in the clan. My cousins tended to split off by age. The other groups were Dominque, Victoire's outgoing younger sister otherwise known as Dom, and Molly, Percy and Audrey's oldest who happened to be the first Weasley to not be a Gryffindor (she's a Ravenclaw and a lot like her dad, so it's a mystery why she and Dom get along so well); Roxanne, known as Roxy, George and Angelina's oldest who is now a Gryffindor Seventh Year and Lucy, Molly's younger sister, and a Ravenclaw Sixth Year; James, Louis, Dom and Victoire's younger brother, and Freddie, Roxy's younger brother (all Fourth year Gryffindors who love to prank...Merlin help us); Al, Rose, Ron and Hermione's oldest, and Emma Longbottom, Neville and Hannah's only child (all Gryffindor Third Years who actually care about school...); Hugo, Rose's younger brother, and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, the twin sons of my godmother Luna Scamander (these three are all First Years like me).

If you've been paying attention, you'd realize that someone was left out. A very important someone (in my opinion anyway). It appears as if I'm the only member of my family that has a group of _one._ Yep, I'm that special. But really, I just don't seem to fit into my family. I love them all, really I do, but still, they can drive me insane. Most of them are way too prejudiced towards Slytherins, which is understandable, due to the war, but is now just plain annoying. The past is the past, and just because some people made some mistakes (and yes, they were pretty bad ones...) doesn't mean that a whole House should get condemned. Some of them agree with me, like my dad, Andromeda (Teddy's grandma, who is like a Great-Aunt to me and a former Slytherin), and Teddy, but that's pretty much it. It stinks, but they're all too stubborn (it's a Weasley and a Gryffindor thing). Among other things, this causes me to basically be different from everyone else, which I rather enjoy, instead of being a classic cookie cutout of what it means to be a Weasley or a Potter. But enough about my individuality...

Finally, it became time to go. After the incredibly long process of saying goodbye, which was filled with advice, such as 'Do your work!' (Aunt Hermione), 'Flirt with some boys!' (Dom, which was received with glares from all the males...) and 'Turn at least one person's hair pink!' (Uncle George), I was finally able to say goodbye to the people I would really miss.

Victoire gave me a huge hug, before saying, "Have fun this year. Write to me, okay?"

"If you write to me. I'll miss you."

"Of course. Me too."

Teddy swung me off my feet, practically suffocating me, before he set me back down. We looked at each other before I said, "Periwinkle."

He immediately turned his hair periwinkle from its usual turquoise. It was a game we played since I was little. I would say a color, and he would change his hair into said color. It could become quite funny when neither of us knew what the color actually was, but now it was just sad. I was going to miss him.

"You have fun now Lilypad, okay?" he said, using the nickname he's always used for me. "I don't want to have to come up there, and force you to, alright?"

"I'll be sure to tell you when I'm not. ' Bye, Teddy Bear." He wrinkled his nose, when I used the nickname he says he absolutely hates, but I know he secretly loves.

Next up was Mum. She merely squeezed me into a hug, planted a kiss on the top of my head, and looked me into the eyes that were so much likes hers.

"You'll do great."

"Thanks. Hey, Mum... will you send me some cupcakes?" I asked, as homesickness already started to wash over me. When my mum was pregnant with me, she always had cravings for chocolate cupcakes. After I was born, she still made cupcakes, until I was old enough to help. Every Sunday, we make them religiously, and now, she's going to have to make them alone until I got back.

"A whole box, I promise." She gave me one last kiss, with her eyes filling up with tears, before giving me to my dad. We just looked at each other for a moment, before I threw myself into his arms, and buried my face into his chest. I admit, I really am a Daddy's Girl. Always have been, always will be. And the fact that I wouldn't see him for months made me want to cry. But I was eleven, too old to be a child, so I swallowed my tears, and told him goodbye.

"Before you go sweetheart, I want to tell you something. Hogwarts is a wonderful place. Not just for the magic or Quidditch. But for you to be yourself. Don't you dare be anything you don't want to be, or make friends with people you don't to. You deserve to be happy with yourself."

"Because I'm a Potter?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, because you're you," Dad said, before kissing the top of my head. "Now go on and continue to make us proud."

My dad's parting words kept repeating in my head as I got on the train, waved goodbye, and was dragged to the family compartment by James. Surprisingly, I got a window seat, which was nice, but was still squished due to the fact too many of us were in the compartment. I sat across from Rose, and next to Louis. Emma sat next Rose, with James and Freddie to her left. Roxy sat across from her brother, and next to Lucy, who was on Louis' other side. Al, Hugo, and the twins had to sit on the floor, after a lot of complaining. The train ride passed like it usually did when the family was together. Jokes and stories were told, a few rounds of Exploding Snap were played, and the boys pigged out on the food. Roxy and Lucy went off at one point to find their other friends, and didn't come back. For the most part, I sat there, looking out the window, thinking about what my dad had told me.

Finally, it was time to change into our robes. We girls kicked the boys out, so we could change. We had plenty of room with just Emma, Rose and I. That's when it started.

I suppose I should tell you something. I wasn't always the loner in my family. Before Emma and Rose went to Hogwarts, I played with them a lot. They were the two girls closest to my age, and I absolutely idolized Rose. Then, they went to Hogwarts, and Rose came back _changed_. Before Hogwarts, we lived a pretty sheltered life. Our parents didn't want us to grow up with too much fame, but they couldn't control that at Hogwarts. All the fame of being the daughter of two members of the Golden Trio went to Rose's head. She lost her sweet innocence, and though still as smart as ever, my Rose is now vain, arrogant, and very boy-crazy. The pair of us fight quite a bit now, but only when we are practically alone, like now for instance.

"Well, Lily, look at you. I can't believe you're already off to Hogwarts with us. You still look so _little_. Really, I worry for you. You're not like the rest of us. Not brave or smart or pretty," she said flipping her red curls over her shoulder, apparently talking about herself. "Are you sure you're even really part of the family?"

I would have replied back angry words, like I always did, if it wasn't for Emma.

"_Rose. _Stop,"Emma, on the other hand, remained the sweetest and kindest person I know after she went to Hogwarts. She would have made a great Hufflepuff, but she is also as tough as nails when she wants to be. When we were little, she broke her arm, and barely cried. She's also very pretty, with red-gold loose curls like her mum, big blue eyes, and her dad's smile. Like me, she's named after her grandmother who she never met, due to the fact that she died when her mum was at school. Her middle name, Alice, is for her other grandmother, who passed away when she was little with her granddad. What happened to them I'm not even going to describe. Basically, I can't wait for her to become a Potter. James told me that he's had a secret crush on her for a while now, and is planning to ask her to Hogsmeade soon. I think they're perfect for each other, and I know that she likes him.

Luckily, for me, Rose couldn't say anything else, due to the fact the boys came back, apparently, changing elsewhere. It seemed, that after what felt like forever waiting, the arrival to Hogwarts and everything with it came and went in a blur. Soon, Hagrid was greeting me with a bone-crushing-lose-your-breath hug, and then we got our first glimpse of Hogwarts. All I can say is wow. Neville, I mean Professor Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster, and Head of Gryffindor House, greeted us with a speech, before welcoming us into the Great Hall. I have to admit I blushed under all the stares, which wasn't helped by my family chanting my name (note to self: kill James in sleep...). Nev-Professor Longbottom read names off a list, and pale shaking kids, much like myself, went up to try the hat on. I wasn't surprised about the Sorting Hat, as I had wormed in out of Teddy years ago. Then, all too soon, "Potter, Lily" was called in front of the entire hall. Whispers broke out as I walked to the stool and sat down to my doom...

_Hello Hat. _

_Why, hello. The last Potter of this generation isn't it. Your family has always been quite easy for me to Sort. But you're different._

_Thanks._

_You're brave, like them. Smart, too. Kind, as well. But different._

_Thanks, again, I think._

_But do you want to be like your family? Or do you want to be like yourself?_

I thought of my father's parting words, my thoughts on the train, and of Rose's comments. And I wanted to prove myself. Prove that I wasn't afraid to be different, to be happy with who I am. So I made my choice and the Sorting Hat made its.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Problems with Trolls, Goblins and Heroes

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who story alerted, favorited, reviewed, or just plain old read the first chapter! It made me smile! And I'm going to be on vacation, so I don't know when I'll be able to update next...**

**The description of the Slytherin Common Room is from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, in Chapter 12 The Polyjuice Potion. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling in all her awesomeness is the author/owner of Harry Potter. Not me. **

Chapter 2

(Problems with Trolls, Goblins and Heroes)

Silence is the absence of any sound or noise... Then why is it so bloody _loud_?

When my House was called, I swear everyone in the whole place stopped breathing. And when no one is breathing or talking or flirting with the random person of the opposite sex across the Hall like before, it's silent... But loud, which makes no sense but is one of those things that just happens anyway. And with the Sorting Hat still over my eyes, I could only imagine shock on each face, even the Muggleborns, because in the minutes since my name was called they were filled in by the other stalkers- I mean _students_- on every single aspect of my life that they know. Because who would have guessed that a _Potter_, half Weasley, daughter of two of the most famous Gryffindors in the century, and younger sister of _the_ James and Al Potter would have been a Slytherin, the most hated House of evil, prejudice, and things that go bump in the night?

Well, at least I didn't care much for popularity.

I gave myself a grand total of three seconds to compose myself before taking off the Hat, and walking to my new table where every single person would stare and mostly likely hate me with the fiery passion of about a bajillion phoenixes.

1... Oh-Merlin-what-have-I-just-done-to-myself-everyone-is-going-to-hate-me

2... Please-oh-please-i'll-be-a-good-perfect-lil'-lion-just-take-it-back

3... It's_ showtime_, folks. Please enjoy the show.

I unclenched my hands from the stool, took off the hat, kept a cool and composed face, set my shoulders back, and raised my chin. I set a brief and tight smile to N-_Professor Longbottom _(geez... I gotta get used to that), whose eyes had bugged out of his head after finding out that his goddaughter was a _snake_, before walking over to my table where yes, a couple mouths were hanging open. All you could hear were my footsteps. And I was _so_ in control. I was about halfway there when something happened.

All hell broke loose.

Girls were gasping, gossiping, and not even bothering to lower their voices so I couldn't hear (A Slytherin?-She's a disgrace-Maybe she's not even really related to the Potters...). Some boys did lower their voices, but others merely laughed (I would deal with them later...). Some of the Slytherins, mainly a plain looking First year girl who I think is a Goyle and a troll-like boy who looked around my brothers' ages, were complaining loudly about having a blood traitor in _their_ House (What a joy the next 7 years are gonna be...).

And then there was my family. My brothers and cousins were yelling rather loudly from the other side of the Hall, something along the lines of "She's not a Slytherin!-The Hat made a mistake!-Redo it!" Of course, that was the filtered version. Truthfully, they, even Lucy, who never _ever_ swore, were swearing very colorfully. Quite impressive really, though I think that they corrupted some of the more innocent students. Except Rose, who, when I looked back quickly, was smirking in her seat. We locked eyes briefly, and, in a moment of weakness, I wanted comfort from her, just like the good old days when we were best friends. She, however, smiled her patented too-perfect-I'm-better-than-you smile, before turning and began to flirt with the boy next to her (who, in turn, responded _way_ too eagerly).

I was so _not_ in control.

Thank Merlin's lucky sock, McGonagall showered sparks into the air with her wand, yelling for quiet. When everyone had calmed down (well, as much as they were going to do), she began to speak.

"Now, listen hear. The Sorting Hat does _not_ make mistakes. Miss Potter was Sorted into Slytherin, and that is where she is going to stay. The next person to complain will find themselves in detention, and yes, this does mean you, Misters Potter and Weasley. Miss Potter, please take your seat at the-" Here, she hesitated for the slightest moment, before continuing. "-Slytherin table. Professor Longbottom, please continue the Sorting."

Merlin love her.

As soon as she was done, I walked slightly faster, and sat down on the bench a good couple of feet away from my fellow Housemates. In order to not do something as humiliating as cry, I concentrated on the Sorting, making comments on each person, such as this person had a bad haircut, and this person seemed about to throw up.

Lorcan and Lysander both got Sorted into Gryffindor rather happily, and made their way to the table furthest from mine, leaving Hugo to turn greener by the minute. Finally, it was his turn, and he walked up to the Hat, leaving a startlingly pretty girl standing alone. He would be a Gryffindor no doubt, being his father in miniature. And sure enough, the Hat merely brushed his head before calling "GRYFFINDOR!" Here, everyone cheered immediately.

Unlike me, the mistake.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't see the last girl get called, but I did see her under the hat. Part of me (okay, a lot of me) wished that a bigger scandal would happen. That people would point at _her_, and whisper behind _her_ back. _She_ would be the mistake. Not me.

And when I heard the Hat cry "Slytherin!", my heart leapt. Until I heard people from my-I mean _our_-table shout congratulations. Of course, she would belong here. _Figures_. As she approached the table, some girls our age called to her, clearly already saving her a seat. She merely gave a half-hearted wave, before stopping next to me. Up close, I realized that she was gorgeousfor being only eleven_, _with shiny black locks that fell to halfway down her back, flawless olive skin, and the thickest lashes I have ever seen connected to big hazel eyes. She's probably a rich, snobby model whose filthy stinkin' rick. I waited for insults, and taunts to come from her way-too-perfect mouth. But they never came.

"Can I sit here?" she said with a kind smile. My mouth fell to the floor, and gasps were clearly heard from the rest of table, and others in the Hall who were watching. This was unexpected. And I immediately felt horrible for all the ill-thoughts I had sent towards her. Here, she was being nice to _me,_ the Slytherin Potter, and I was completely rude to her.

I'm a horrible person.

Somehow, I managed respond, but could only nod, my mouth deciding to go into full lockdown mode. She sat down, and offered her hand for me to shake.

"Isabella Zabini. But you can call me Bella, if you want to."

"Lily Potter. Um, I guess you can give me a nickname if you want to."

"Any nickname? ' Cause my older sister calls me Izzy, and I _hate_ it. So I don't want to call you a nickname you don't like."

"I'll tell you if I don't like it."

"Okay, Flower." Bella turned to look at McGonagall, who was making a start of term speech that I wasn't listening to. Surprisingly, no one had ever actually called me that before, I guess deciding to go with more original routes, such as Lilypad (Teddy), Lil' Lily (James), or Lilster (my uncles). But, I liked my new nickname, and my new (and only) friend.

Food was served, and I ate quite a bit. I always had been able to eat as much as I wished without worrying about weight, thanks to a high metabolism, long morning runs, and needless to say, being a chaser in Quidditch. I didn't eat like a pig (cough*James*cough), but I wasn't like the other girls who barely ate anything. My rather large appetite didn't even faze Bella, who ate nearly as much as I did, and was still super-skinny. And to my utter surprise, she and I got along great. We avoided the topic of families, both of us internally deciding it would be awkward (for me anyway), and instead talked about our favorite things (me: Quidditch, chocolate cupcakes, and sunrises/Bella: A good book, drawing, and the color green). And despite the fact that I could feel stares on my back, and the rest of the House ignored me, I was having a blast.

Near the end of the feast, while Bella and I were occupied by the oh-so-deliciousness of the desserts offered, I saw her look down the table, before smiling at someone. I, using my superior skills in sticking my nose in other people's business (blame the genes), casually followed her line of sight. A boy, about Al's age, was giving her the thumb up sign. He was clearly her brother, with short curly black hair, the same skin, and a wide gleaming smile. Apparently, the family was blessed with good looks.

The Brother, as I have now dubbed him, was sitting across from a blond girl, most likely a Second Year, who though plain, had a face that screamed niceness (aka Bubbles). On the Brother's left and across from Bubbles was another boy, light blond and extremely familiar. He turned his head, and I nearly gasped. He was, with a lack of better words, handsome. Very _very_ _**very**_ handsome. And I knew his name.

Scorpius Malfoy.

I had seen him on the platform with his parents before. Uncle Ron always made a bunch of comments, though my dad and Aunt Hermione always made him be quiet, glancing at us. His father, Draco Malfoy, was my dad's school enemy, and _his_ dad, Lucius Malfoy, was an enemy of my grandpa. Both were known Death Eaters. James, Freddie, and Louis dislike him strongly (probably hate would be a better word). Now Scorpius was my Housemate. My family's going to be thrilled.

His grey eyes locked with mine for a moment. They were warm, but uncertain, as if wondering whether I was going hate him, too. Before I could react, he merely nodded, and turned to look at Bella. I noted (with a hint of jealousy...curse his good looks) that he smiled widely at her. Obviously, he either thought she was pretty, or knew her well. Let's go with the latter, shall we?

At this turn of events, it was time to go. Bella and I followed the Slytherin Fifth Year prefects, whose names I didn't catch, out of the hall. And then I was kidnapped.

Strong arms dragged to a small alcove off to the side where some lucky people were avoiding getting squished by the crowd, while Bella struggled to follow. I squirmed out my kidnapper's arms, and looked into the face of my brother. James was standing with his arms crossed, and his normally mischievous brown eyes were blazing. He looked furious, and surprisingly a lot my mum when she's yelling at James (not that I'm going to tell him that). Al seemed to have followed him after my kidnapping, and was now standing right next to him. He on the other hand looked like _Dad_ during the rare times when Dad gets really _really_ mad. Behind them, were my cousins. Freddie and Louis looked ready to hex something; Roxy, Lucy, and Emma looked confused, and worried; lastly, Hugo, Lorcan, and Lysander looked happy to be Gryffindors, but still mad about the mistake that is me. (If you haven't gotten the pattern yet, my family is no so happy.) Rose stuck out by still smirking. James spoke first.

"I don't know what happened, Lily, but it's going to be okay. The Sorting Hat made a mistake. Maybe we can write to Dad, and he can convince McGonagall to redo it. Al says that you can choose where you want to be, so then you can be in Gryffindor with us."

Oh. Time to explain about the whole I chose this mess thing that's going on. And I would have if Rose wasn't Rose.

"Can we get this over with? I'm supposed to 'catch up' with Evan Thomas in a couple of minutes, and I need to actually get to the Common Room."

Good old Rose.

"Do you even care that your cousin, my _sister_, is a Slytherin!" Al reacted _very_ strongly to his best friend and cousin's statement.

"Look, Al, there's nothing we can do. Face it, Lily is a stinkin' snake now. Always will be. Now, Lily. It's been a nice eleven years. I'll see you in the halls sometime, or maybe Christmas, alright?"

Rose's statement was met with silence. Normally, she didn't say things like this in front of my brothers, who would probably get mad. Unfortunately, my brothers were too shocked to say anything. But one unexpected and until-then-forgotten person spoke. Bella.

"How _dare_ you! You have _no_ right to talk to your own cousin like that! You are mean and just jealous that Lily has _way_ more guts than you to do this! So, if you'd excuse us, _Weaslette, _we Slytherins need to head towards our Common Room." And with that, she turned away from Rose, her eyes flashing, linked arms with me, and we walked away, not looking back.

Guess what. I had a new best friend.

Arms still linked, we managed to catch up to the prefects leading us to the Common Room, using our little knowledge of the castle. We stayed at the end of the group, considering we (well, mostly me) were on the receiving end of glares from every Slytherin in the area, including the prefects, and aren't they supposed to be nice to us firsties. It was a long way to the dungeons, but we finally made to a slab of wall. The prefect said the password ("Pure"), and we climbed through.

The Common Room was like what my dad had told me when I asked about it. The Common Room was under the lake, and had rough stone walls. Green lamps hung from the ceiling, and the fireplace was very elaborate. The chairs and couches weren't squishy like how I'd been told the ones in the Gryffindor Common Room were. Instead, they were high backed, but still looked soft, and comfortable. All in all, though a little creepy, I rather liked it, and could picture myself making fond memories in here.

Well, after my Housemates stop glaring at me anyways.

The plain-faced First year who had protested loudly against my Sorting walked-more like strutted-up to me, her face clear that we weren't about to sit around the fire braiding each other's hair and talking about our oh-so-secret crushes. More like hunting me down and impaling my head on a sharp stick really.

"Look, Potter. The rest of the school may think you're _bloody_ perfect, but you're just a _filthy_ blood traitor from a filthy blood traitor family, who doesn't belong in the House or even this school. So, stay out of our way, okay?" she said, smirking and turning away as others laughed, clearly thinking that I was just going to let her walk over me.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but let's get this straight. I'm staying right here and if you ever insult me, well, don't be afraid to suffer the consequences. And if you ever _ever, _insult my family, you're going get my wand in your face before you can cry for help, got it?"

My satisfaction didn't last long as my words sunk in. Little Miss Perfect looked like I had slapped her, and my fellow students gasped, scowled, and glared.

It was then that a gorilla attacked me.

Okay, so it wasn't a gorilla. More like a troll. Well at least the Third Year accomplice of Little Miss Perfect during my Sorting. He had huge hands, broad shoulders, and duck footed feet. His nose looked weirdly squashed too. He was ugly. Plain and simple. But it wouldn't be in my best interest to say that to his face. With fists raised, he lumbered towards me, getting right up in my face. He was close enough that I could smell his putrid breath.

"Did you just threaten her? Do you know who _she_ is? Do you know who _I_ am?" he demanded. His voice was weird, too. Ugly, if you can call a voice that.

"All I see is a troll, and his goblin actually."

Did I just say that? With some guy three times my size who could wrap his fingers around my neck, and snap it like a twig standing right there? Stupid, stupid, stupid Lily! Merlin save me...

Mr. Troll yelled/roared/got his spit on my face. And I froze in complete and utter fear.

I'd like to tell my family that I loved them. And thank Bella for being my friend for barely an hour. And Rose, you're a jerk. And I'd like Teddy and Victoire to get married, and name their first girl after me. James, if you don't ask Emma out, I swear I'll come back from the dead and-

My last thoughts were interrupted (which is so rude by the way... I mean, they are your last thoughts. You should get to say them...) by a strong and muscular arm wrapping around my waist, and pulling me behind the muscular body attached to said arm. I opened my eyes, which I had closed to concentrate on my last thoughts better, and saw something no one expecting.

Scorpius Malfoy smashing his fist into Mr. Troll's nose.

_Merlin. _


	3. The Great Divide

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for not updating but I didn't really have access to a computer until now... And sorry, but this chapter is shorter, and not my best. But it'll get better! Anyways, here's the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter... :-(**

Chapter 3

(The Great Divide)

Here's a list of the expected things for the school year...

1) James, Freddie, and Louis will terrorize the school and call it 'spreading cheer to people deprived of the joy of pranking'.

2) Gryffindor will be the favorite House to win the House/Quidditch Cup for the tenth year in a row.

3) Students will create drama because Hogwarts simply isn't complete without it.

4) Lily Potter (aka: me) will become a Gryffindor along with her family, and she and Scorpius Malfoy will hate each other due to their rival families, and he will never ever _ever_ do anything to help her.

Okay, if you've been paying any attention at all, you'd notice that Part 4 didn't exactly happen with the whole Sorting Hat fiasco, and the whole-saving-my-life-from-a-troll/gorilla thing.

I've always liked to be unexpected.

Now, here's a lesson for you folks out there... Trolls/Gorillas do _not_ like someone punching them in the nose, causing their blood to gush out, and said nose to be broken. And they tend to react rather badly. In the case of Mr. Troll, badly means yelling/roaring/getting spit in other people's faces (we seriously need umbrellas in here...); reaching out to pummel Mister Malfoy; said blond attempts to duck but fails; Mr. Troll throws Scorpius down onto the ground and the pair starts trying to beat each other up.

This probably would have ended in something close to death, because half the House (myself included) were standing there in shock, mouths hanging open, and the other half were chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" After about a minute, I noticed that one of the Fifth Year prefects who lead us lil' firsties to the Common Room was trying to get through the crowd and stop the fight. She was pretty with long brown super-straight hair, and nice even teeth. However, these nice teeth weren't arranged in a smile. Instead, she seemed really mad.

Wand in hand, she must have done a non-verbal spell when Mr. Troll was comically yanked up into the air by his ankle. Ignoring the furious yells of Mr. Troll, she walked over and helped Scorpius up before letting Mr. Troll back down (and not rather gently either...). She stood in between them, with an expression that told them that fighting would be a rather bad-and deadly- idea.

Now that they were still, though panting heavily, I noticed that Mr. Troll seemed worse off than Scorpius with a broken nose, black eye, and blood all over his face. Scorpius only had a bust lip. I remembered something Dom had said to me this past summer about boys fighting over me. I don't think this is what she meant.

"Now listen here both of you. It is the first day of the year, and I will not permit either of you fighting for the entire year. I am going to have to tell Professor Slughorn about this." The Prefect spoke with an authoritative tone. Then she looked at Mr. Troll. "Flint, I want you to go and see Madame Pompfrey, and have her fix your face." Flint walked out of the Common Room, grumbling.

As soon as he left, The Prefect told everyone to go about their business before turning to Scorpius. He spoke first.

"You didn't have us apologize this time." Hmmm... apparently, Scorpius and Flint have fought before.

"I figured that it wasn't worth the effort, considering that you two never mean it. But seriously Scorpius, you have to stop doing this. He isn't worth the trouble."

Scorpius just shrugged. Sighing, The Prefect turned to me.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded.

"I'm Alexia Taylor, Fifth Year prefect. Flint's horrible, isn't he?"

This time I laughed, nodding.

"Well, time to make sure that everyone survives the night. See you later," she said, looking at both of us.

As soon as she left, Bella ran over from her spot on the sidelines, along with The Brother and Bubbles.

"Oh my gosh, are you two all right?" she questioned, a worried frown appearing on her face.

"I'm fine, Bella. This has happened before," Scorpius answered.

"But this time you whipped his ar-"

"Damien! Don't swear!" Bubbles scolded The Brother, who is obviously named Damien.

"Geez, Elizabeth. Calm down," Damien ordered, with a wide grin on his face. "I mean, you've heard naughty words before."

"It wasn't me I was talking about," Elizabeth, AKA Bubbles, said, glancing at Bella and I, apparently worrying about our 'innocent' ears.

I snorted, and they all looked at me.

"Did you hear my family at the Feast? I spend so much time with them, so I'm hardly innocent." Bella laughed at what I said.

"Geez, Flower, you got a hell of a family," she said smiling, before looking at me concerned. "Are you sure you're all right? This day hasn't been going well for you."

"I'm fine, B, really." She smiled at her new nickname.

"Well, this is nice, but my lip hurts. Let's go sit down." Scorpius said, before walking over to a couch, and throwing himself down dramatically.

"What does a hurt lip have to do with sitting down, mate?" Damien teased. Scorpius grunted, and threw a pillow at him. Damien responded by throwing it back, and before it could result in a mega-awesome pillow fight (which I love), Elizabeth spoke up.

"Oh, knock it off you too. Don't be so childish." The boys responded by laughing, as if used to her trying to get them to behave. "Oh, no! We've been really rude, Lily. We know who you are, but you don't know us. I'm Elizabeth Nott, a Second Year."

"Damien Zabini. Third Year."

"Scorpius Malfoy, Third Year, like Damien here."

"Nice to meet you," I replied with a smile. Then, being curious, I asked a question. "Are you guys all friends? I mean, I understand Scorpius and Damien 'cause you guys are the same age, but normally most Third Years aren't friends with Second or First Years, and you all seem to know each other well." They all grinned.

"Well, Lils," Scorpius began. I raised my eyebrows at the nickname, but he just shrugged. "Elizabeth here is my cousin. Our mothers, Daphne and Astoria, are sisters, so we've known each other our whole lives. She's always over my house. And, Elizabeth and Damien met when he was over my house too. Bella and Damien are siblings, which I'm sure you noticed. So we all just decided to become friends, because we don't exactly get along with our Housemates."

"So basically, what he's saying is, if you want to get popular here, don't hang around us." Damien said with a laugh.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm the one who destroyed my chance at being popular when I a) got Sorted here b) didn't really listen to my family and c) called Flint and Little Miss Perfect a troll and goblin to their faces. Popularity is a little low on my list of priorities. I'm more concerned with surviving the school year."

They shot me sympathetic smiles. I opened my mouth to see say something I'd been trying to say all night, when Alexia and the other prefects called for bed for all Third Years and younger. With groans, we all trudged to our feet before walking over to the stairs that led to the dorms. Right before Scorpius was about to follow Damien up the boys' staircase, I reached out and grabbed his wrist, and dragged him over to the side of the room. Bella and Elizabeth looked at me, before smiling and going to bed. Scorpius seemed confused before I spoke.

"Thank you." He blinked before smiling and speaking.

"Don't mention it."

"Seriously, you saved my life from that troll."

"I highly doubt that he was going to kill you," he said with eyebrows raised. I blushed slightly.

"Well, you saved me from his horrible breath anyways." He laughed, causing me to break into a grin briefly, before asking the question that I'd been wondering all night.

"Why did you do it?" Scorpius turned serious and paused before answering.

"It wasn't the first time I fought him. Flint and I have never gotten along, and, besides my lip, it was rather fun tonight. Besides, no one deserves people bullying them just because of their family." Here, he broke off, looking away, clearly thinking about how everyone was prejudiced against _him_. I blushed guiltily, thinking about my family, who were all against him.

"I'm sorry, about my family, I mean," I said, explaining when he looked at me confused.

"You aren't a part of that, but thanks. So... friends?" he asked, holding his right and out for me to shake.

In the years to come, I would look back at this moment as one of the most important event of my life. Not when Dad told me about what he'd been through, Mum telling me about Teddy's parents and my Uncle Fred, the day Rose first was mean to me or even my Sorting. But right now, his hand out, waiting for me to choose with a choice in the air. I could back away right now, and retreat to my family, who were waiting for their precious and innocent Lily to come back. Or I could take one step farther away from them, increasing the rift that was forming between us.

As I looked at his hand, and his warm grey eyes, I smiled, and took his hand, shaking it.

"Well, Scor, this looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	4. A Tale of Two Lilies

**Well, I'm finally back... **

**I would like to apologize for the loooong wait... It was due to a combination of lack of reviews, and mostly, having a lot of trouble with this last chapter. It just did not seem to work for the longest time. But I have finally finished it, and hope to update much faster. Thanks to all who continue to read this!**

**Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I have asked J.K. Rowling to hand over all rights to it. Alas, she still has to answer...**

Chapter 4

(A Tale of Two Lilies)

They say that time flies when you're having fun. And it's completely true. The next four years were filled with exploring the castle, hanging out with my friends, and basically enjoying life. It wasn't all fun and games when Little Miss Perfect, whose name was really Priscilla Goyle, and Mr. Troll, aka Marcus Flint, Jr., along with their cronies, argued with us (again...), or when my family got really mad at me when they found out I was friends with Scorpius (insert our tempers...), etc., etc., etc...

If you ignore that last sentence however, school was pretty much awesome. It was then that I was Slytherin Lily: the girl who resided on a couch in the left corner closest to the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room (aka Losers' Corner as dubbed by Goyle and Flint...); the girl who was joined at the hip by Scorpius Malfoy whose family were Death Eaters (GASP! The horror...); the girl who liked to turn the Slytherin Common Room bright pink whenever she felt like it (and then blame it on her family... hehe...). This girl rocked if I did say so myself.

It was during the summer that I was Lily Potter: the girl who despite the mistake of being a Slytherin was somewhat _normal_ (ugh...); the girl who was known as sweetheart and Lily flower (sigh...); the girl who tried her best to fit in with her family (...and failed.) This girl was hard to pretend to be.

I was rarely just _Lily_. The girl who just was. This girl only came out when I was alone with Scorpius. I was able to tell him things that I couldn't tell anyone else. Not even Bella, who remains my best friend. Scorpius wasn't my best friend, or like a big brother or definitely not my boyfriend. There isn't really a word for him. We were just Lils and Scor.

Today happened to be 4 years exactly to the day we became friends. I was now going into my Fifth Year at Hogwarts... and Scorpius was going into his _last_ year.

But let's not think about that, shall we?

I was currently in my room, all ready to go, despite the fact that there were still a few hours until it was time to go to the Platform. I was wearing my favorite pair of worn jeans, the ones that had a slight tear in the knee from when I was flying with Scor and fell off my broom, and a green shirt to show of the House colors of course. I was currently in my tearing-apart-my-room-to-find-anything-I-left-behind phase. My mum hates it, 'cause it leaves my room a mess. But hey, no one is using it 'till Christmas so what's the point of making sure it's clean?

I was pretty confident that I was fine until I realized that I left behind one of my most prized possessions. It wasn't expensive like some of the other things I owned (something that came along with the role of the rather wealthy Chosen's One's only daughter). It was just a picture in a frame, a gift from Scorpius. It was a picture of our group of friends.

We took it last winter in one of the hallways surrounding the courtyard at school. Bella, who had become even more beautiful as she got older, is sitting crossed-legged on one of the windowsills with her already almost-full sketchbook that I had given her for Christmas a couple of weeks before. Damien is standing with one of his typical goofy grins, and has his arms around Elizabeth. They had started dating around Christmas when Damien snogged her under the mistletoe. They were still going strong, though sometimes it was very awkward to walk in on them snogging. I find it amusing; Bella thinks it's disgusting; and Scorpius occasionally gets frustrated at Damien for snogging his little cousin (I told you over-protectiveness is a male thing...). In the picture, Damien sometimes pecks her on the cheek, and Elizabeth blushes a red that a Weasley would be proud of. Scorpius and I are standing in the middle. His arm is in its usual position loosely around my shoulders, and we're both laughing for some reason I can't remember, our eyes alight with joy.

The picture reminds me of being Slytherin Lily, and having fun. Not that this summer wasn't fun without my friends (my family can be highly amusing at times), it was just different.

_Just a little bit longer, Lily. You can do it..._

My reassuring speech to myself (Talking to yourself is fun, right!) was interrupted by a familiar knock on my bedroom door. It was loud, and shook my door in its frame. James.

"Come on Lily! Breakfast is ready!" I heard before the sound of James sliding down the railing to get downstairs faster. Breakfast, along with any other food for that matter, is something James feels the need to consume right away. To find out the other things, please allow me to make something up on the spot.

After drudging downstairs, I entered the kitchen and saw a familiar sight. Mum is scolding James for sliding down the railing for the millionth time, while Al and Dad are eating in a weirdly similar way. Al, like Scorpius, is going into his last year and has ambitions of becoming an Auror like Dad (another similarity!), and James recently graduated after a year of being Head Boy (I don't know what McGonagall was thinking...) and is currently on the reserve team for Puddlemore United.

After completing breakfast with a chocolate cupcake (GO MUM!), Al and I gather up our things and the whole family gets ready to leave. Dad Side-Alongs me while the rest Apparate on their own (how I wish I was older...), and we get to the Platform surprisingly early. I guess not waiting for James to finish (well, more like start) packing in the morning cuts off a lot of time. There weren't many people at the Platform yet, and we were among the first family members there. Emma is standing with Aunt Hannah, both of their backs away from us. Emma seemed more nervous than usual as she bounced up and down and played with something in her hands.

James crept up behind them, and threw his arms around Emma's waist before spinning her around as she squeals. We all look away as they kiss hello (it was a long hello...). They, as I had predicted, had gotten together at the beginning of my First Year, and were obviously very much in love. Mum, Aunt Hannah and Grandma Molly were already planning their wedding behind their backs.

"What are you fiddling with, Em?" James asked. Emma opened up her hands to reveal a shiny maroon-and-gold badge with the initials HG on the front. A Head Girl badge.

Insert shouts of congratulations, slaps on the back, hugs, and a very girly squeal (James is so manly, isn't he?). I wasn't very surprised. After being a prefect, getting decent grades (she excels in Herbology and Charms), and continuing to be the nicest person on the planet, Emma truly deserves the badge. My only thought would be that my ever-so-dear cousin Rose would be jealous. Some things better with age and Rose isn't one of them. Rose was still... well, Rose. Still boy-crazy. Still egotistical.

And still bent on making my life a living hell.

My loving thoughts were interrupted by a tug on my long red locks. I turned; ready to attack the challenger with my awesome kung fu skills, before looking into a pair of very familiar (and handsome) warm grey eyes.

"Scor!" I yelled (well, more like squealed), as I threw my arms around him. He, in turn, gave me a bear hug, and lifted me off my feet. Scorpius grinned down at me, and I smiled back before punching him on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for? It hurt!" He fake-pouted and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Aahh... Does ittle wittle Scor have a boo boo?" I teased as Scor mocked glared at me.

"Oh, shut up, Lils. Just tell."

"And what if I don't want to?" He shrugged, looking defeated for a moment before reaching out and grabbing me. My cry of shock soon turned to giggles as he tickled me.

"Stop. Please. You (giggle) know I (giggle) don't like to (giggle) be tickled! (giggle)"

"Then tell me or else I won't stop!" he teased.

"All right. All right. Fine!" Scorpius stopped, though he kept his arms around my waist. I stretched up on my tiptoes, before whispering in his ear. "I forget!" He jerked back before scowling at my mischievous face.

"You're impossible, you know that? I really don't know why I'm friends with you." I patted his head with difficulty (He's so darn tall...).

"You know you're secretly in love with me. Don't you dare try to deny it!" He rolled his eyes.

"Right. I forgot." Though his voice was laced with sarcasm, his eyes bore into mine with an emotion I didn't recognize.

Huh. Weird.

His eyes flickered above my head, and I realized that our little scene had an audience. My family was alternating between me and Scorpius' arms still around my waist. To make matters worse, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were standing behind him doing the same thing.

Oops.

I normally tried to keep my family and my friends as far apart as possible. That way I wasn't trying to juggle between Slytherin Lily and Lily Potter. It made things easier for all of us, and safer (for mainly Scorpius). In fact, most of my family had never really had a conversation with any of my friends.

And I had never talked to Scorpius' parents that much. Met them, sure, heard funny stories about them, but never actually talked with them for more than a brief moment, which was entirely awkward due to our respective last names.

That meant that right now, I needed to be both Slytherin Lily and Lily Potter.

Sigh... This was going to get complicated.

Needless to say Lily Potter didn't stand with a Malfoy's arms around her waist. So I stepped out of them, blushing slightly (My mum was born a Weasley after all), but stayed close to Scorpius, because Slytherin Lily wasn't afraid to be affectionate around her friends.

There was a moment of highly awkward silence before (thankfully) someone decided to speak.

However, it was Scorpius so I don't know how thankful I should be. And he did say something I didn't expect him to say.

"Is that a Head Girl badge?" Emma seemed startled at being addressed by the Malfoy heir, but recovered rather quickly before answering with a shy "Yes."

"You're Head Girl then?" James seemed rather upset with this comment.

"Yes, she is. Got a problem with that?" I winced at the dislike in his tone, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy frowned, but he didn't seemed fazed by it. I guess after years of people talking to you like that, you get used to it. Which is pretty depressing.

"No, not at all. I had hoped it would be her."

"Why?" Al addressed my confusion of why Scor would have hoped that. Unless...

Scorpius answered the question by pulling a Head Boy badge out of his pocket.

We all reacted differently. His parents seemed very proud, while mine and Aunt Hannah blinked in shock. My brothers' mouths dropped open in shock, but Emma herself seemed a little nervous at the prospect of working with him.

I, on the other hand, gave out the biggest and girliest squeal I had ever made, and threw my arms around him (again). Screw Lily Potter. I had a friend to congratulate.

"Ohmigoodness! Congrats! I knew you would get Head Boy. I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"You did?" he seemed confused. "I'm still half convinced you or Damien set this up as a prank!"

"Head Boy is too serious for even Damien to joke about. You know that. Besides, you really deserve it."

"How so?" He questioned with his usual modesty. I didn't get to answer, due to the fact that someone swore rather loudly behind us.

Damien Zabini, still as handsome and goofy as ever, wore a look of shock and anger upon seeing the Head Boy badge in his best friend's hand. Unfortunately, Scorpius didn't know, so he read his emotions wrong.

"Thanks for the support, mate. Glad to see you believe in me."

"It's not that. You weren't supposed to be Head Boy. It's so unfair..." he whined.

"Did _you_ want to be Head Boy?"

"Of course not! _Me_? Head Boy? Do you know me at all?" The thought of Damien being Head Boy was rather shocking. Both Scorpius and I knew that Damien hated authority. It seemed nothing had changed by his reaction to that comment.

"Then why are you so upset about me being Head Boy?" Damien mumbled something under his breath, as he paled slightly. I grinned evilly, oblivious to the fact that I was falling further into the role of Slytherin Lily.

"Aawww... what's wrong Damien? Nervous? Oh, and did you know that my soon-to-be-sister-in-law Emma is Head Girl?" At this last comment, both Emma and James blushed, Al snickered, and Damien grew even paler.

"Seriously? You have got to be kidding!" I burst out laughing at his misfortune (and the fact that he was now mumbling curses to Merlin, Dumbledore, and Salazar Slytherin), and Scorpius seemed to realize what was going on. He began to chuckle. Now everyone else was confused, and James (who hated to be out of the joke) burst out a confused "What's going on?" Scor tried to reply.

"If I'm not mistaken, it appears that my best mate here lost a bet, most likely to Lily." I nodded in reply, still shaking with laughter. "Geez, Damien. What were you thinking? You should know by now that Lils" My family looked at each other at the nickname. "Always win bets. And she makes you do the worst things when you lose. What do you have to do?" Damien just blushed.

"Damien only has to profess his love to our dear Professor Longbottom. During the Welcome Feast. And while McGonagall is speaking. Piece of cake am I right?" Everyone burst out laughing, including Scorpius' parents and Aunt Hannah.

"My dad? Oh, Lily, that's brilliant!" Emma wasn't the girlfriend of a prankster for nothing. Said prankster was doing his weird snort/laugh/thing, while Al was leaning on him to stay upright. The parents seemed to try and not be amused, but it was too hard. Scor was in tears he was laughing so hard. He reached over to me and twirled me around, claiming that I had "just made his day."

Yes, I know. I am just too brilliant.  
>After a few minutes of laughter (Emma couldn't stop giggling), we managed to calm down. Well, except for Damien, who was still muttering to himself. It was then that I realized that we were missing someone very important that I hadn't seen all summer.<p>

"Damien, where's B?" I had drawn attention to myself even more. Damien frowned, and I grew worried. So I did what I normally did when worried about my friends.

"Is she ok? Is she sick? Why isn't she here? I mean, I know she was away for the summer and you didn't see her for a while, but I thought she had gotten back already? Why-"

"Geez, Lil' Red," (his nickname for me) "She's fine. Physically, at least." Here, the Slytherin portion of the group, including Scor's parents, looked at Damien intently. Damien elaborated. "She's talking to my parents right now, which is very emotionally draining. And she seems upset since she got back home. I mean, she did just spend an entire summer with our Grandmother Zabini, so that could explain it. And I think she just missed her friends. But I dunno. I'm worried 'bout her."

Great, my best friend appears upset, and no one knows what's wrong. As we Slytherins stood around worried, the rest of my family that were coming arrived. It was just Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione with Rose and Hugo, as well as my godmother Luna and the twins (her husband was away, apparently trying to find some magical creature for Luna's birthday coming up), as the rest of my cousins had already graduated. Mostly, they ignored the fact that the Malfoys were standing there, except for Aunt Hermione who nodded to them, and Luna, who actually smiled and began talking to Mrs. Malfoy, much to her sons' horror and my delight. The Malfoys seemed rather surprised she was even acknowledging them. It seemed sad that people avoided them, just because of the past.

"You know, normally when I arrive, you guys seem happy to see me. What did I do?"

It wasn't Bella, unfortunately. It was Elizabeth who was standing with her parents (Theodore and Daphne Nott) with her hands on her hips. My family looked at her as if remembering that I was friends with her, but had forgotten before now (lovely, right?).

"Lizzie!" As the only one who called her that, Damien was the first to react, when he charged her, threw his arms around her, and dipped her back for a kiss like they do in Muggle movies. I and Mrs. Malfoy grinned at them (and at Mr. Malfoy and Scor's discomfort. They were more worried about their niece/cousin's innocence than her own father. But I also knew that Elizabeth was much closer to her aunt and uncle than to her own parents). Finally, Damien stood up, with his hands around her waist. Elizabeth was blushing, as she normally does when they kiss in public, when she greeted her aunt, uncle, and cousin. Then, she threw her arms around me.

"Hey, why didn't I get as big of a hug?" Scor asked, pouting.

"Well, I've seen you all summer. I haven't seen Lily since the last day of school, and I missed her."

I grinned. "Missed you too."

"I mean it, Lily. Life isn't the same without you. No one has managed to prank Scor, no matter how hard Damien tries. I haven't seen his hair pink all summer!" I laughed.

"I can fix that for you if you like." Scor immediately covered his hair.

"Now, Lily. Remember when I saved your life from the troll." (Here, the adults exchanged worried glances, though in the case of my dad, uncle, and aunt, there was a hint of nostalgia.) "Or when I told Professor McGonagall that I had hexed the goblin in the hallway, even though _you_ were the one who did it." I grinned. Good times. "And also remember that I am your Quidditch captain and control how hard and often you need to work for practice."

"Ok, I let you be. For now." I gave him my deluxe evil smile and he gulped.

The group of us talked in our own special groups for the next couple of minutes. (We had gotten there really early.) I was in the middle of laughing at a joke Scor told when I spotted a familiar face.

Bella.

"B!" I yelled as I threw my arms around her. She hugged back tightly.

"I missed you so much." I stepped out of the hug and looked at my best friend. Bella was as beautiful as ever, and her drawing book was poking out of her bag as usual. However, there was something off about her. Her smile seemed forced, and didn't reach her eyes. I needed to find out what's wrong. So I asked. She didn't answer.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Damien was upset now, as he looked at his sister with worry.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Just tell us. We can help you." His tone was as gentle as I had ever heard it.

"You're not going to understand, Damien. Just leave me alone."

"I won't! You're my sister!" Something seemed to break inside of her.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Shocked, the entire group around us looked at each other. Even Rose seemed surprised. Bella had always cared about family.

"Bella-" Scor started now, but she interrupted him.

"No, I'm not going to calm down or apologize. Damien, you left me this summer alone with that horrible old hag, as you waltzed off to the Malfoys. You got to have fun, while I had to listen to her talk and criticize." Here, she adopted a horrible, snooty voice. "'Isabella, stop drawing!' 'Isabella, you are young lady so start acting like one!' 'Isabella, you should hang out with that lovely Priscilla Goyle; she'll be a great influence on you!'" Here she started to get hysterical. "'Isabella, you must stop hanging out with young Master Malfoy. You must know that, despite their money and pureblood, the Malfoys are not the right type of people for a young lady to associate with.' 'Really, Isabella, you are disgracing your family by hanging out with that Potter girl. A blood traitor family, Isabella!' 'Isabella, respectable men do not want some girl who thinks and talks to much. Your parents will never find you a suitable betrothed!"

Silence. Bella was afraid of what might come. An arranged marriage.

_Merlin. _

"You see, you guys can't fully understand. Lily, Scorpius, and Elizabeth will never face an arranged marriage. Their parents care enough about them to not do that to them. And Damien, we may share the same family, but our situations are so different. You are of age, a boy, heir to the Zabini fortune, and already in love with a suitable Pureblood young lady. I am only fifteen, a girl, and will never love any suitable Pureblood that they'll want me to marry... I'm scared."

And with that, she, one of the strongest people I know, began to cry.

Damien walked over to her and cradled her to his chest. Elizabeth and Scorpius moved closer, as did Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Even, Elizabeth's parents seemed sad.

Only my family and I remained still. Outsiders to the Pureblood world, we would never experience anything remotely close to what Bella would be going through.

Mrs. Malfoy spoke first. "Nothing is arranged, yet, right?" Bella nodded. "Good, you have some hope." Scor turned to his mother in confusion. She continued. "You see, dear Bella, you are not alone. I went through the same thing you did, though for me it was worse. At least, you don't have a war going on with Death Eaters as your teachers and the sounds of tortured children from the dungeons echoing into your Common Room." She had everyone's closest attention, as her eyes focused on Bella. "It is going to be ok. I went through the same thing you did. Look at me now. I may have no relationship with my parents and my father-in-law hates me, but I have a loving husband and son. I am happy. You will be too."

It was the first time I had ever heard any of the war from the other side's point of view. And I realized where Scor got his strength. Astoria Malfoy went through a lot, and yet still remained someone she wanted to be. And, with a start, I realized that Draco Malfoy wasn't as impassive as I had always imagined. He just showed his love differently than most did.

Mrs. Malfoy's words had seemed to do the trick. Bella smiled, really smiled, for the first time in probably a long time. She was happy again.

No thanks to me.

What kind of best friend was I? Bella had stood there, facing an arranged marriage, crying, and I had merely watched.

And it was then that I realized something. Even among my own friends, I was an outsider. I never would truly fit in anywhere.

Ever.


	5. Plan Q

**Well, I'm back! That didn't take so long did it? It would've taken shorter, except I've been really busy. I apologize for any mistakes!**

**12/10/11: Hey, I just went back and fixed my typos... Oops! **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling still hasn't replied yet... **

Chapter 5

(Plan Q)

You know, normally when I'm upset I go straight to Scorpius who, no questions asked, will distract me and I'll soon feel better. However, as soon as we got on the train, he had to go to the Prefect's meeting and make his debut as Head Boy. So I had to resort to Plan B: Bella. Unfortunately, Bella, who has gotten consistent good grades and is much less of a rule breaker than I am, got Prefect. And don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her. She completely deserves it, and needs something good right now. But that means she's not there either. Plan C was out to, 'cause Elizabeth is a prefect as well. (It's kinda weird really that 3/5ths of Slytherin's group of blood traitors and among the least popular in the House were handed authority over the rest. I guess that karma for you, Little Miss Perfect.)

Which leaves me with Damien, who is a great mate and all, but is rubbish at cheering up his mates. Seriously, in Third Year, during a Quidditch match, I fell off my broom and shattered all the bones in my wrist and Holy Bernie Bott's, it _hurt_. And when I cried, he laughed in my face and called me a baby. And it was a great coincidence that his hair was mysteriously turned rainbow-colored for a week. But what can I say? The person who did it is a complete genius.

Stupid mates aside, I wasn't in the best mood when the train pulled away from the station. Damien and I claimed a train compartment and then stared at each other for a good full minute. We normally weren't alone and that added with the fact that his little sister and my best friend is in a bad and scary situation that we both just found out about minutes before just created a lack of conversation. I soon got sick of the silence and decided to break it first.

"So..." He snorted at my poor attempt.

"Great weather we're havin'." He continued the pattern of awkward statements. And us being the weirdos that we are began to laugh hysterically at the awkwardness. Soon I was giggling feebly and holding my stomach and he was wiping tears from his eyes.

"All right, enough with this. Wizard's chess?" he offered.

"Why not. I'll crush you to pieces."

"Game on."

And we proceeded to play. I, of course, using my skills I inherited from Uncle Ron, won within five minutes.

As if.

You see, I've inherited chess skills from my dad, who is completely awful. I've never won a game in my life (and let me tell you I've played a _lot_. The only person I've won against is Scorpius, who is either really really _really_ bad or just letting me win to make myself feel better. I would say the first one, except for the fact that he wins against anyone else he plays against.) And what's even more annoying is the fact that Al, who is like Dad in very other way, could beat me in his sleep. How unfair! I must have been a mass murderer in another life. Geez.

So what really happened is that Damien soon began to beat me rather thoroughly, though I must say I did the best that I've probably ever done. I mean I did lose all my pieces, except for my king and two pawns within five minutes with only three pawns of Damien's in return, but I did manage to avoid losing the rest for about fifteen minutes. Then he did some weird complicated move that I am still convinced he broke some rules 'cause it was seriously unfair. He says that I just don't the game well, and I stuck my tongue out of him.

Maturity? Psh. Who wants that?

Thank Dumbledore's rainbow colored socks, Elizabeth soon arrived and saved me from Damien's gloatfest. She told us that the Prefect meeting had just ended, and that Sixth and Seventh Year Prefects didn't have to patrol. Unfortunately, Fifth Years and the two Heads _did_. Well, at least I had Elizabeth to save me from her boyfriend.

If only I was so lucky.

As I sat there watching them, Damien put his arms around her and they proceeded to cuddle. I still couldn't get over the fact that Damien could be so affectionate. All of his previous girlfriends had received a -25 on the affectionate scale from him. Then again the longest he was with one of them was for three weeks, so that could say something.

My problem was that when the pair starts to cuddle, they get lost in their own little world where unicorns eat gumdrops and rainbows shine galore (which actually is revoltingly cute. Uurgh.) It means that anyone else in the vicinity is a) completely grossed out and b) left out which is really bad to 15-year-old redheads who are desperately missing her best friend and her best friend/brother/_not_ boyfriend thing.

Deciding that I could only tolerate so much niceness, and was already bored out of my mind, I got up and made my goodbyes. Damien (who is quickly running out of Lily Points) ignored me, but Elizabeth turned from Damien and protested.

"On no, Lily! You shouldn't have to go because of us!"

"It's ok. Now you're free to cuddle or snog or do whatever it is disgustly adorable couples do in their free time." Elizabeth (naturally) blushed (I'm beginning to wonder if there's any Weasley blood in her. Geez.). Damien quickly kissed her and she soon became quite distracted.

Needless to say, I left pretty quickly after that.

Luckily for me, wandering around the train is quite fun. I was bursting with happiness as I skipped around spreading flower petals and good cheer.

Note the sarcasm. It is rather rotten to be abandoned by your mates.

Lost in my thoughts, I soon walked into a person. Muttering, I turned to the stranger that just figured out why it is best to avoid a sulking Lily Potter who didn't pay attention. Actually, I recognized him rather quickly, and he had already discovered the joy that is me. It was Al, who like Elizabeth was free from his Prefect duties.

"Geez, Lily. Watch where you're going."

"Sorry, Al." Looking at my forlorn state and my lack of my mates around me, he frowned.

"Hey, where's the rest of your gang?" Hmm... A gang. All we need now are leather jackets and tattoos with 'Mom' and 'Babycakes'! "I mean, you're always with them, aren't you?"

"I've been abandoned." I said with a sigh.

"Have they finally realized how much of a pain you are?" Grrr... I hate big brothers.

"I'll have you know that it wasn't voluntary! Bella and Scor have to patrol and left me with Elizabeth and Damien. But they're in a very long honeymoon period where the other can do no wrong! They're so adorable it's sickening! I had to leave and now I'm stuck wandering the train, depressed and alone." He looked at me with a weird expression.

"You know Lily, you do have family here on the train and there's always room for you in our compartment." He looked at me with that sweet expression that he has and I remembered why Al was sometimes my favorite brother (I've decided to retract my first statement). So I threw my arms around him. He (of course) squirmed uncomfortably. There was only so much love a little sister was allowed to give her older brother in public.

I followed him to the family compartment that I traveled in on the first day of First Year before I met my friends. Since then, I had forgone the tradition of us all sitting together in return with the better company of my friends. Though my family is not that bad after all, except for...

Insert mental face palm. I, in my happiness to find a human being to socialize with, had forgotten that the compartment had a Rose in it. And this Rose had thorns.

Way to go Lily. Oh well, too late now.

The compartment was remarkably familiar. It had the same homeyness to it as it had five years. You know, that feeling that you get when you enter a place that has the feeling that everything is all right and happy and good and wonderful. Hugo was sprawled out on a bench with Chocolate Frog wrappers around him. Lorcan was on the floor with Lysander in a headlock beside him. All three boys were laughing. I could easily picture the same thing happening in the living room at the Burrow. It was nice (especially since Rose was missing).

Al moved quickly, knocking the two apart and told them to knock it off. They all laughed harder.

"Well, look who it is boys. Mr. Prefect, glad to see the rules are being upheld." Lysander teased. The two twins were identical, except for the fact that Lorcan had blue streaks in his hair. (His parents didn't even blink when they first saw it. _My_ parents would have had a hissy fit.) However, Lysander was more like Hugo: loved to tease, eat, and be a Gryffindor. Out of the three boys, Lorcan was the calmest, got the best grades and more like his mother. He believes in whatever his mum says about the creatures that nobody else thinks exist, though Lysander is a firm non-believer.

Anyhoo, the laughter continued until they noticed me behind Al (who had his growth spurt before Sixth Year- just like Dad). They just looked at me as the feeling of homeyness disappeared. I apparently should just become a hermit and live in Antarctica 'cause no one appeared to want me around. (Great Lily Idea #47: I could talk to penguins!)

Sigh...

"Lily needs people to hang out with," Al explained.

"Where's her friends?" I'm apparently not allowed to visit my family. Stupid Lysander.

"Knock it off, 'Sander. Lily's fine," Lorcan grinned. (It's official. Lorcan is awesome.) I grinned back, and plopped down on the seat closest to the door. Al sat down next to me, and joined the conversation that the boys started up (something about hot Lila Winters now being single after breaking up with her long-time boyfriend Trevor Adams, the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain and a complete jerk. _Boys_. And they say girls gossip.)

Deciding that that conversation wasn't something I needed to be a part of, I stole Al's NEWT Ancient Runes textbook and flipped through it, attempting the challenges. Not to brag or anything, but I rock at Ancient Runes. Really. That and Charms are the two classes that I could do in my sleep (and probably could sleep through class if I wanted to. Professor Flitwick and Queens adore me. Why are you so surprised?) On the other hand, I have absolutely no Potions talent. Which stinks because Professor Slughorn's (who says that he's going to retire at the end of every year and yet still is at Hogwarts come September) first words to me were about the Potions' talent running through my veins. (Grandma Lily, my parents and Al are among his all time favorite students, despite the fact that my dad and Al fake(d) their way through that class and my mum was average. But that's favoritism for you.) Needless to say I've been a big disappointment, despite my Slytheriness. And did I mention the fact that my best friend/brother/_not_ boyfriend thing is a Potions' prodigy. Seriously. Better than Slughorn and Snape combined. Like, so good that he was allowed to skip 2 years ahead. That's right, he took his Potions' NEWT _2_ years ago, instead of this coming spring. Now Scor's in some independent study thing until he graduates. He has his own corner and is allowed to ignore class and play with highly dangerous equipment.

Yes, I know. It's not fair. Sigh...

Lost in the world of dear Ancient Runes, (and no, I'm not a nerd. Scor is. _I'm_ not the one who can memorize his OWLS Potions' book by heart. I just have my moments. All the other times I'm bloody lazy.) I didn't notice the compartment door open. (Enter the JAWS theme-And yes, I do know what I'm talking about. Aunt Hermione made me watch it last year and I've decided never to go swimming in the ocean again. Talk about scary.) It was Rose (of course. I've rotten luck).

Here we go.

"Guess what? I'm officially single!" Rose shouted to the world before throwing herself on the bench across from me, eyes closed. (Maybe my luck is better than I thought. She either found her heart or didn't notice me. Yeah, I think option 2 as well.)

"What happened to that Arlington bloke?" Hugo questioned, brotherly instincts kicking in. (A word on Rose and her various boyfriends. She's a heartbreaker, flitting from boy to boy to boy, leaving a path of destruction in her wake. Ok, it's not _that_ bad, but still it's close. Trust me. And Richard Arlington is a record- an entire three months.)

"He became _so_ needy. Hello, a girl needs some time to herself." Insert Hugo and Al muttering. Lysander just chuckled, while Lorcan frowned.

"That's what you said last time. And the time before that. When are you going to tell the truth?" Lorcan questioned quietly, staring intently at Rose.

"What are you bloody talking about Lorcan Scamander? I am so telling the truth. All those boys just need to get it in their stupid little heads that when their girlfriend is the most popular girl in the school, they need to give them time for themselves. Being so popular is sooo draining." There was a moment's pause as the rest of the compartment (including myself) looked back and forth between the pair. Rose looked haughty, but Lorcan looked... well, disappointed. (What's going on?)

"I think it's the exact opposite. Your boyfriends didn't give you enough of the attention you think you deserve. And so you break up with them and move to another, hoping they'll give you want you want." If Rose was mad before... well, Lorcan just gave himself a brand spankin' new enemy. (But his theory _is_ interesting. I must investigate using my inherited snooping skills.)

Our strained and awkward silence was interrupted with a bang. Standing in the newly opened compartment door was our new Head Girl. Behind her was a gorgeous blond someone who I've missed a lot in the past few hours. Emma strode in, turning back to Scorpius as she did so. Both were laughing rather hard. Hmmm... well something's sure changed from the pair being entirely awkward.

"You know, Scor. We have to be the worst pair of heads on record. Skiving off early on patrols on our first day. _Merlin_," Emma said, still laughing. He chuckled.

"Oh well. Too late now. They're stuck with us."

This friendly exchange did not go on unnoticed by the others. Hugo and Lysander were gaping, while Lorcan's eyes were wide with shock. Rose (of course) seemed outraged, while Al oddly now seemed impassive. Emma ignored them all and sat down next to Al, stealing his Sugar Quill as she did. He grumbled but smiled affectionately, as she ruffled his already-messy hair. (Rose and Al may not be as friendly as they once were, but Emma and Al were like siblings. The soon-to-be-in-laws factor just added to the feeling.) Meanwhile, Scor seemed to finally notice that I was there.

"Lily?" His surprise caught Emma's attention, and she noticed me as well (I'm feeling quite loved.)

"Nice to see you've learned my name by now. It's only been four years, you know."

"Oh, shut up." He grinned despite himself. "Why aren't you with Damien and Elizabeth?"

"Did you hear the names that just left your mouth. _Damien and Elizabeth_, smart one."

"Oh," he frowned. "They were acting all cuddly again, weren't they?"

"As soon as she got there. Snogging too. Lips are probably chapped by now."

"They can't have been snogging for all this time. It's been almost two hours." He frowned that frown he gets when worried about Elizabeth's precious innocence. Sheesh.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. You need to get over this. Yes, your cousin who is basically your sister is dating, snogging, and doing all those coupley things that girlfriend and boyfriends do with your best mate. After they both have graduated, Damien is going to propose and then they're going to get married in a beautiful yet simple wedding during the summer. You're going to be the best man and you both are going to wear black fancy smancy dress robes, while B and I (bridesmaids of course) are going to wear purple but most likely halter-top dark blue dresses. And it's going to be bloody beautiful. So deal, ok?" My little speech attracted much attention as Al and Emma laughed, the other boys snorted and Rose glared. Scorpius just grinned that beautiful grin of his.

"What don't have the flowers picked out?" he quipped.

"Red tulips, of course. Emma's favorite flower."

"Be sure to add lilies. My favorite flower after all." Insert glare from yours truly. "I'm serious. They've been my favorite flower since I was little!"

"First, do you want some wine with that cheese?" He snorted. "Second, what kind of normal little boy has a favorite flower? I guess this weirdness thing has been there since birth. And third, what gives you the right to plan? You're only a cousin of the bride."

"Well, Miss Lily, first, hardy har har. Second, hark whose talking. And third, I'm the bride's only cousin and she's basically lived in my house since the age of five. I'm also, according to you, the best man. And why do you get to plan? You're only a measly friend."

"I'll have you know I'm the one who placed that mistletoe over their heads when they wouldn't get together already. _I'm_ the reason that they're together. They owe it to me. So there."

"_I'm_ the one who got you that mistletoe in the first place! You couldn't have done it without me!"

"Still, you're a boy! No decorating skills whatsoever." I finalized my point by crossing my arms. He should just bow down to my awesomeness.

"You guys are weird." Why thanks so much Al! Glad to see the brotherly affection.

It appeared as if the others agreed with him due to the weird looks they gave us. And it didn't help that a black and green blur rammed into Scorpius from behind, nearly knocking him over as the blur (who appeared to be a person) starting talking real quickly.

"Ohmigoodness, Scor! Have you seen Lily? I need her! Like a life or death situation! And why aren't you patrolling. What a bad Head Boy you are! Anyways we need to search the train! What are you waiting for! Come on you lazy-" It was Bella.

"Geez, Bella. Slow down a bit. And a bad Head Boy am I? How bout you, Miss Prefect? Hmm?" She blushed slightly, looking very pretty as she did so.

"I'm in a crisis. Prefect duties can wait! Now let's find-" He merely pointed to me. Bella turned, expression of confusion/worry changing quickly into relief, before launching herself at me.

"FLOWER! I need your listening ears, like right now!" Here, she mumbled something illegible. "askedmeout!" What was she talking- Hold your broomsticks! _Asked her out?_

"B! Did someone ask you out? Merlin, spill the details." Last words, I'm telling you. Bella, in her crisis mode, talks very quickly and in incredible detail. I can barely follow, and that's with four years of practice.

"So I was patrolling you know? By myself I should add, despite the fact that Scorpius and Emma clearly said that you're supposed to patrol within your House, but I guess that's just Will Avery for you. A complete prat I'm telling you. One day I'm gonna-" here, I cleared my throat and she got the message. "Anyways, so I'm patrolling and I was so bored. But then I came across this compartment. And you know who was there?"

"Of course I don't." She ignored me. The nerve!

"Hunter! Hunter Griffiths! That cutest and awesomest boy in Hogwarts and quite possibly the world!"

"You mean, Hunter asked you out?" I squealed. (The girly side does take over from time to time. It's out of my control.) "That's adorable! You said yes right?"

"Well... no." I gaped.

"Isabella! How could you say no to Hunter Griffiths! I thought you said he was the most romantic boy in the world! He's your tutoree who said you were like a princess And he's completely cute! I don't believe you!"

"I know he is! But I couldn't say yes!" she practically wailed, dropping her head into my lap. Here, Emma decided to interject (and I'm being to think I've turned another to the Slytherin cause.)

"I don't know who Hunter Griffiths is, but if he's that amazing why did you say no? James or not, I would have!"

"Hey Em. If you're planning on chucking James anytime soon, you might want to let him know. The boy's bloody in love with you!" Al decided to mention (something which I heartily approve of. Gotta defend the older brothers of course.)

"Of course, I'm not going to break up with James. I love him." Here, she got a rather sappy face that reminded me of Elizabeth. What was with these girls? Our future as a race was doomed. "I'm just asking." Since Bella's face was still in my lap, I decided to answer.

"There's a slight problem. Hunter Griffiths...is well... twelve." Here, the entire compartment (including Scorpius and excluding Rose who had been sitting in stony silence the entire time) burst into laughter. Bella remained upset.

"It's just my luck you know? All the boys my parents want me to be with are prats. They're completely unromantic at all. I just want a little love. Is that all too much to ask?" Enter uncomfortable silence. "It apparently is as the one boy is fits all my criteria is much too young for me. I'll never find anyone!" she groaned. I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"It's ok, B. You still got me. You can move to Antarctica with me and can meet all my soon-to-be penguin friends." Bella giggled, though the rest looked at me like I was insane. (And so what if I am? Insane and proud!)

And I was back in this whole best friend cheering up business. Score for Lily!

After a few more comments ("I still can't believe you said no! Hunter Griffiths, Bella!"-me. "Lily, I didn't know you were a child molester. Guess I need to find a new mate"-Scor. "You're weird little sis. You know that?" - Al.), we snakes decided to make our departure back to Damien and Elizabeth, who were _still_ snogging. Geez, Louise. A few awkward moments later, the five of us chatted away and it was like the summer had never happened. Eventually, we pulled into Hogsmeade station and sat down to a lovely feast. Scor and Emma were mentioned as Heads (both blushed rather furiously), and right after Damien followed through. Let's just say he's received a couple of cat calls, a blush (Aahh, Neville. How I adore you.), laughter (especially from my family) and a detention.

I know I rule. Hold your applause.

The rest of the night passed by smoothly. Priscilla and dear Marcus grumbled a bit, but then mostly ignored we blood traitors. Soon, Scor and I were left in the Common Room alone. We were on our couch in our usual position, with my head was on his shoulder as his arm was around my waist. All was quiet, and I was in danger of falling asleep when he broke the quiet.

"Hey Lils? I'm really glad I saved your life from the troll. I would miss you to much."

"Me too, Scor. Me too."

This year might not be so bad after all.

Famous last words.


	6. The Problems With Sleeping With Friends

**Woohoo! Two updates in a week! You have to thank Deathly Hallows Part 2 for getting me in the mood to write so quickly!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling still has to reply. I think that she wants to keep all ownership to Harry Potter. The only things I own are my OCs: Bella, Elizabeth, Damien, Emma, Priscilla and others, as well as the things I make them do. **

Chapter 6

(The Problems with Sleeping with One's Friend)

A word about me: I'm not a morning person. Get that from my mum, who loves to sleep in when she can. James takes after her as well (though he's much worse than the pair of us), but Al's more like Dad (an annoying morning person). I absolutely adore the summer when I can sleep in as long as I want, and hate coming back to school where I have to wake up early (Grrr...). One of my favorite places in the world is my bed which (both at school and home) is extremely comfortable and warm.

However, the next morning, my bed was lacking in the comfortable department. Instead of soft and luscious, it was hard and almost, well, bony. Weird. At least it was warm. It smelled better than normal too. Like Butterbeer and chocolate and honey, a weird combination that was utterly enticing. Mmmmm... wonder what the house elves did to it. Flickering open my eyes, I looked on a scene that caused me to shut my eyes quickly. This had to be a dream. But when I opened my eyes for a second time, the scene was exactly the same as before.

Oh _Merlin_.

I wasn't in my bed. I was still in the Common Room with... well... you guessed it, Scor. We must have fallen asleep on the couch last night as my head was still on his shoulder and his arm was still around my waist. However, now we were more closely entwined and his face was buried in my hair. And why hadn't I moved yet? Come on body! Move so that no one will catch you practically on his lap! My body decided to disobey, as he was _really_ warm and he smelt _really_ nice. (Ummm... awkward.)

Finally, thank the heavens, my mouth decided to cooperate.

"Scor!" I hissed. "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes..." he mumbled, before burying his face further into my hair. (He's not a morning person either.)

"No! No five more minutes! Come on Scor! Wake up!" This last statement I accompanied with a shove. Unfortunately, Scorpius is much bigger than I am, so it didn't do much. However, he did start to acknowledge that there was another world other than dreamland. His body shifted and his eyes flickered open. Like me, he drank in the scene before shutting his eyes quickly.

"We fell asleep on the couch, didn't we?"

"Yup."

I expected him to freak out like I did. But no. Instead, he began to chuckle, his body shaking next to, and well, basically under, mine. (I still hadn't moved.)

"What's so funny? We fell asleep on the couch. Together! What if someone saw?"

Oh Salazar, what is someone _saw_? Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no...

"So what if someone saw?" Well, he was handling this much easier (and stupider) than he had any right to. (And his stupidity finally overruled his warmth and delicious smell, so I moved away from him. Finally).

"_So what if someone saw? _Are you stupid, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?" (Insert wince from the full name.) "Do you know where we are?"

"Umm... the Slytherin Common Room."

"That was a rhetorical question you idiot! But yes, we are in the Slytherin Common Room, home to Priscilla Goyle, the second biggest gossiper in the school behind Rose! If she saw, we're doomed! By lunch, the whole school will know! Ohmigosh, my _family_ will know!" I all but shrieked. Scor remained silent as I buried my face into the pillow beside me.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" The question was quiet, but I caught it perfectly. My head snapped up to see Scor looking at me with the oddest look on his face. A combination of hurt and angry and something else I couldn't place. I, being the kind and compassionate individual that I am, laughed in his face. His expression deepened as I tried to explain myself.

"You are a complete idiot Scorpius Malfoy! Of course I'm not ashamed to be seen with you, you great buffoon! It's just that most people will think that we are...well..."

"A couple?" he suggested. He was cheered up now and had a cheeky smile as he waggled his eyebrows. I hit him again.

"Oh shut up! I just don't want people to get the wrong idea, especially my family. You know how protective they are."

"It's not like you haven't had a boyfriend before." He was right. Last year I dated Peter Davies (the youngest son of Roger Davies who went to school with my parents) for about 4 months. It wasn't a very serious relationship, though I did like him a lot. We had Charms together and he was almost as good as I was. Fairly handsome too. But he got jealous of the amount of time I spent with Scorpius, who never liked Peter (I still don't know why. It was one of our few arguments.), so the relationship went down the drain. My friends come before any boyfriend I have, always.

"Well, I'm not exactly dating you anyways, am I?"

"No, you're not. I guess I see where you're coming from."

"_You guess_?"

"I just don't think that it'll be that big of a deal. I personally don't care what people think of me. And for your family, if they come asking, we'll just tell them the truth and they'll be fine like any rational people."

Right, like my family is known for their rationality.

"Well, since according to you, all will be well. I'm going to go get ready for classes. You know, first day and all, should be early. At least I'm not a Head. Just imagine the Head Boy being late on his first day. Tsk, tsk." He glared.

"Oh shut up." There was a pause as I reached the stairs leading to the girls' staircase. "Hey, Lily? I enjoyed sleeping with you."

He so totally deserved the pillow to the face.

I tried to enter the dorm quickly and quietly. Maybe they wouldn't notice.

Or you know, maybe all of them will turn and stare.

Bella was seated on her usual bed next to my beautiful unslept-in bed, drawing book on her lap (she always had it.) Priscilla sat on her own bed, all ready for school. In my opinion, her skirt could have been slightly longer, her shirt less low cut and a little less makeup, but hey, what do I know? On either side of her like attendants waiting on a princess were her two lackeys- I mean, friends- Gemma Avery (twin sister of Will Avery) and Lauren Pucey. The pair were cousins as both of their mothers were sisters. They could have passed for siblings with pale fair blond hair and thin faces. I call them the new Crabbe and Goyle (whom I have heard of from Scorpius, as they were his dad's old friends. Crabbe died in the Battle of Hogwarts and Goyle became the parent of darling Priscilla.), as they did everything together and have a very little amount of brains. However, they aren't ugly, though Priscilla isn't very pretty having inherited her looks from her parents (Gregory and Pansy Goyle).

I tried to avoid their looks as I grabbed my clothes and dashed into the bathroom for a shower. Fifteen minutes later I emerged, with my wild and untamable hair sopping wet. They were still staring. I ignored them and sat down in front of the mirror. After muttering a few beauty spells, my hair soon dried and looked somewhat decent. I quickly put on some mascara and lip gloss before grabbing my pile of things and Bella's arm. She protested but gave up pretty quickly. As the door closed behind us, I could laughter (well, cackles) from the girls still in the dorm.

"Lily. Let go of me! What are you doing? Where were you last night? Come _on_, Lily!"

I didn't let go of her arm until we had left the Common Room far behind us and had hid in a corridor. Bella looked pretty upset, but the look soon disappeared when I spilled out the entire story of me and Scor falling asleep together, alone with our entire conversation afterwards. After it was all out, she burst out laughing.

Note to self: Get new best mate.

"I'm sorry Lily! But that's priceless! Of course it would happen to you!" she preceded to get out before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"I hate you."

"Love you, too, Lils." I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my best mate (I decided to keep her) doubled over, holding her stomach. After a few moments, she was able to straighten and we linked arms, heading to the Great Hall for a delicious breakfast. When we were almost there, I decided to potentially break the peace and happiness, but I needed to say something.

"You know, Bella that I'm always going to be there for you. Even through this entire mess with your parents. I won't let anyone make you unhappy." She smiled at me.

"I know. That's why I chose you as my best mate."

Our nice little moment was interrupted as we reached the Great Hall. We walked right into the very last person that Bella wanted to see.

Yup, Hunter Griffiths.

He apologized quickly before realizing who he was talking to. Ignoring me completely, he stared at Bella who stared right back. Then realizing that I was there, they blushed and murmured an apology before parting. Bella all but dragged a laughing me to the Slytherin table where the rest of group was already seated. Damien was half-asleep on Elizabeth's shoulder (Bad Lily! Don't think about when you were in this position with someone else this morning!). He hated mornings more than I did, but he was not as bad as James. Elizabeth was eating her usual diet of oatmeal and strawberries as she chatted with her cousin. Scorpius was the first to notice us and winked at me. (Grrr...) Bella and I sat down across from the three, and quickly pulled food in front of us.

About a half hour later, our contest to see who could eat the most waffles was interrupted by Emma, which was weird to see her on this side of the Hall. She had apparently brought with her Al and Rose (who was most likely dragged.) When they were noticed, the entire Slytherin table grew quiet. Emma ignored the attention and handed Scorpius a note.

"It says that McGonagall wants to talk to us tonight at 7 about Head duties in her office. The password's there too. We also have to take two nights a week to patrol ourselves. What days work well for you?" He thought for a moment before answering.

"Umm... Monday and Wednesday work well for me. Quidditch tryouts are going to be this Tuesday, and practice are going to be Tuesdays and Thursdays." Scorpius had joined the Quidditch team in Second Year and was known to be one of the best Seeker's Slytherin has ever had. The games between him and Al (Gryffindor seeker) were always close, and I believe are currently tied for the amount of wins against each other. However, for the last ten years Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup. Since Scor became Captain in his Fifth Year, Slytherin has gotten closer and closer to winning. The Slytherin team was known to have the best team it has had in a while, with a great Captain and Seeker, Damien and Robert Urquhart as Beaters and Will Avery, Ben Montague and I as Chasers. (I had been one of the first girls on the Slytherin team.) However, our Keeper had graduated last year, and were desperately in need of a new one. On the other hand, Gryffindor lost three great players: Louis as Chaser and Freddie and James as Beaters, with James as Captain for three years. With new and inexperienced Captain Albus Potter at the head, many wondered if this was going to be Slytherin's year. I sure thought so. Not to offend my brother who will do a great job, I do have a slight hate of losing.

"If you're practicing on Tuesdays and Thursdays, I'll do Mondays and Wednesdays," Al said.

"Oh so you're Captain?" Damien questioned with a twinkle in his eye. As if he didn't know.

"Yup, I am. Be warned."

"Well, personally I think we stand a great chance." I countered. My brother glared at me, before breaking into a smile. I grinned back.

"Well, I hate to interrupt the family moment, but I was wondering if I could to Lily." A familiar voice that I didn't like spoke from behind me (and no it wasn't Rose, who had distanced herself as far from the table as she could without leaving Emma and Al. Probably afraid to get the Slytherin germs.)

It was Priscilla Goyle, with a big (and fake looking) smile. Oh here we go...

She threw a smile to Scor (whom despite the blood traitor comments she has a thing for. Probably inherited from her mother Pansy who was obsessed with Draco Malfoy back at school. If not the father, the son right?) before continuing.

"I just wanted to apologize." Yeah, hate you too-hold on, _what?_ "I've been so mean to you and your friends for years, and now know that you didn't deserve any of it. And I decided to become friends with you. We are Housemates after all." I bet she's faking. What's her scheme now? "So as my first act as friend, I wan to congratulate you!" Huh?

"On what?"

"You and Scorpius of course."

Oh Merlin. She had seen. _She_ had seen. She had _seen_. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no...

My family looked between my wide panicked eyes and Scor's frozen frame (Oh, "it's not a big deal." Yeah right.) Bella had covered her mouth with her hands. Elizabeth was staring at Priscilla as if she had grown a second head. And Damien looked completely confused.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Oh, you don't know? I'm so sorry, Lily. I assumed you would tell them," she said with a devious look in her eyes. (One day, one day...)

"Tell us what?" Damien was really oblivious.

"That Lily and Scor are dating!" she all but shouted to the table, before practically skipping over to Gemma and Lauren at the other end of the table. Damien had such a shocked expression that I would have normally laughed at under different circumstances. Elizabeth and Bella looked from my family to me to Scor. Emma had a hand over her mouth as she stared at me, and Rose (being Rose) looked shocked, before breaking out into a smirk. And Al, my sweet youngest overprotective older brother, looked like he wanted to lunge at Scorpius.

"You're dating!" Damien shouted.

"Shut up!" I hissed before turning to Scorpius. "I told you we could have been seen!"

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have the ability to know what goes around me as I'm sleeping!" he hissed right back. I growled at him.

"Are you two... together?" Al questioned with one hand on my arm.

"NO!" we chorused.

"Well, why does she think you are?"

"She might have seen something..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"What?"

"Well, last night we were on the couch talking and then we fell asleep. By accident! And she probably saw us. But we aren't together or anything! Not at all! We just fell asleep! And I didn't move when I first woke up because he was warm and smelled nice!"

Oh. Well. Er... that's awkward. Curse my mouth!

There was a silence as they all stared at me. I blushed. Maybe it was my imagination! I actually didn't say anything!

"You think I smell nice?"

Or you know, maybe not.

Scor burst out laughing as my blushed deepened. The others (save Rose) followed suit, though Al might have done it a little reluctantly.

"You know Lily, you don't smell half bad yourself."

Note to self: Ignore idea to keep best mate. Get rid of her and all friends, family and best mate/brother/_not _boyfriend things lying around. Then proceed to leave for Antarctica and make new penguin friends that couldn't talk back to you (and would smell as nice.)

Avoiding all of their gazes, I turned my head and saw Priscilla now seated next to Marcus. She seemed to be bragging. About me. I was so mad that my blood began to boil and I _needed_ to do something. She could have wrecked the tentative peace between my friends and family that I fought so hard for in a single blow.

That was probably why I stalked over to her, grabbed the nearest pumpkin juice, and flung it over her head.

And started the biggest food fight Hogwarts has had since The Marauders were at school.


	7. Problems Covered in Pumpkin Juice

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine… sigh….**

Chapter Seven

(Problems covered in Pumpkin Juice)

"I have never been more disappointed in my students before. A food fight on the first day of classes? Nearly everyone who was in the Great Hall requires a thorough shower and Mr. Filch now has the added responsibility of cleaning the Hall before lunch on top of his other duties. And now, when I try to find the culprit who started the fight, none of you will admit."

I was currently in McGonagall's office, trying to ignore the pumpkin juice in my hair, the butter on my nose and the jam down the front of my shirt. A warning: Starting a food fight in the middle of the Great Hall is a very bad idea. It turns out that the entire school will join in and there will be consequences for possibly starting (the teachers still don't know who actually started it-_moi_.). This will probably include being sent to the Headmistress' office with all closely involved, being your older brother, cousin, future sister-in-law, best mate, two other friends, best mate/brother/not boyfriend thing, arch nemesis, her two lackeys and a troll. (An interesting combination.) Also added were the two Head of Houses of the closely involved students: Neville and Slughorn. Lastly, insert tension, hatred, shame and a plethora of breakfast food splattered across all occupants' robes and you will get the situation I found myself in.

Not fun.

"Enough. As it is mostly likely not any of you, I would like Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Both Zabinis, Miss Nott, Miss Avery, and Miss Pucey to leave and go get cleaned up. Then report to your first class." All of the excused left immediately, though Bella and Al both looked back at the rest of us with a look. As soon as the door shut behind them, McGonagall resumed speaking in a coldly furious voice. "Now, we will wait until one of you five states who did it."

The five of us avoided the gazes of the teachers in the room. Emma seemed so crestfallen at the fact that on her 2nd day of being Head Girl, she appeared to already be in trouble. On the other hand, I was actually quite surprised that Goyle or Flint hadn't told that I did it yet. But they were probably waiting for the opportune moment. A moment that soon became clear when dear little Professor Flitwick entered the office with four pairs of confused adults before exiting. Our parents.

Oh Salazar, kill me now.  
>When my parents saw me dripping with pumpkin juice and covered in various sticky breakfast foods like my fellow students', they first appeared shocked. But when it became obvious what had happened, they adopted an angry and disappointed expression. This expression also graced the face of the Malfoys, though the Goyles and Flints seemed upset at the uncleanliness of their children.<p>

"What happened to my precious Priscilla? Whoever did this will pay!" Pansy Goyle almost growled, as she fretted over her smirking daughter. Her husband and the Flints all nodded dumbly (we can definitely see where the goblin and troll got their intelligence.)

"Mrs. Goyle, though I understand why you must be upset, you may not threaten the students, no matter what they have done." Neville looked at his former classmate with a slight hint of dislike.

"Thank you, Neville," McGonagall addressed her Deputy before turning to the parents. "It appears that your children have been closely involved in a large food fight that took place in the Great Hall during breakfast this morning. It appeared to start at the Slytherin table and most students believe that it was one of your children who started the fight."

"May I ask something?" My dad asked, interrupting McGonagall mid-speech. It was probably their close friendship that let him get away with something like that, as she merely nodded. "You said it started at the Slytherin table, but Emma is a Gryffindor." Aahhh. My father, ever the detail-noticing Head Auror.

"Miss Longbottom, along with your son and Miss Weasley, was standing next to the Slytherin table, talking to your daughter and Mr. Malfoy, along with their friends. However, I do not believe that Miss Longbottom started the fight. She is here as Head Girl." At this statement, Emma let out a long breath and finally relaxed since being sent up here. "Now, you may wonder why I have asked you to come for a matter that normally would be settled within the school. " My parents and Scor's nodded. "I have asked you to come, because this is not the first incident dealing with these four. I am tired of there being aggression among them. Therefore, this must end now." Priscilla gave me a glare that I happily returned. "Now, Mr. Malfoy," Here Scor jerked his attention from glaring at Flint to McGonagall. "as Head Boy, who started the fight?"

Scorpius, the noble git, didn't say anything, though I knew that it was hard on him. He may not have expected to get Head Boy, but he still wanted to do well as Head, as this wasn't a very good start. All the adults were looking at him, but he just lowered his gaze. Neville and Slughorn sighed as it was clear he wasn't going to say anything, but McGonagall seemed to slightly smile.

"Well, though I am disappointed that our Head Boy hasn't said anything," McGonagall began. Scor flinched, and I took his hand, easily entwining our fingers. This drew the attention of the rest of the room, no matter how subtle I did it. Our fathers frowned, and I wanted to scream that we were just friends, nothing more (something entirely untrue as he was much more than a friend, but not romantically in any way), but I figured that it wasn't the best time, as McGonagall continued. "It is quite obvious who did it." And then turned to me.

WHAT? But no one said anything! How did she know it was me? How much trouble would I be in?

"Minerva, how can you accuse Lily? There is no evidence!" Slughorn blustered. The Malfoys, Neville and my folks appeared shocked as well. Scor merely squeezed my hand.

"On the contrary, Horace, there is a world of evidence. After narrowing it done to these four, it was easy. Mr. Malfoy may not have said anything, but this merely points to Miss Potter. If Miss Goyle or Mr. Flint had done it, he would have admitted it, as it clear to us all that he does not hold them in the highest regard." (Understatement of the century.) "Furthermore, Mr. Malfoy would have admitted it if he had done it, something which I doubt as being Head Boy has some expectations and starting a food fight in the Great Hall is not one of them. Lastly, by not saying anything he is protecting Miss Potter, something he has done oftentimes in the past, though it is normally by lying and saying that he did it. Miss Potter does the same for him."

"You know about that?" Scorpius spluttered.

"Mr. Malfoy, while you and Miss Potter possess the skill to convince the rest of the staff that you are telling the truth, I am far too old and experienced to be fooled by lying. I was the Head of House to the Marauders, the Weasley twins and Harry Potter, all of whom broke far too many rules." Here, she smiled at my father, who grinned reminiscently. Neville and Mum laughed under their breaths. "So, Miss Potter, did you start the fight?"

Oh geez… Here we go. "Yes, Professor."

At my words, Mrs. Goyle shrieked. "You see, she admitted it! She's the one who hurt my baby girl!" Astoria Malfoy snorted.

"I highly doubt that a little food hurts, Pansy," she scoffed. Pansy glared furiously.

"Professor," Scorpius started, drawing the attention of room. "Lily was provoked by Priscilla." When McGonagall seemed doubtful, Emma spoke for the first time entering the room.

"It's true, Professor."

Apparently having both Heads give evidence was too much to not believe, as she merely asked "How so?"

Er… how do you admit that your arch nemesis told your family that you were in a relationship with your best mate/brother/not boyfriend thing (not true!) in a room full of professors (one being your godfather) and parents (one pair being your own and another being the parents of said accused-but-not-boyfriend and the last two hating you on principle. Scorpius, Emma and I exchanged looks.

"I'm waiting…" Oh, Merlin, we have no choice.

"Well, Professor, you see… ." Insert blush.

"Miss Potter, you must repeat that."

"What Lily is trying to say is that Pricilla told the rest of our friends, Emma, Rose, and Al that we were in a relationship." McGonagall's eyebrows rose while our fathers choked, our mums appeared shocked, Neville nearly slipped from where he was leaning against the wall, and the other (read: annoying) Slytherins, excluding Slughorn, smirked. Our chubby old Potions Professors merely grinned.

"Oh, I've always thought that you too would make a wonderful couple! Just like Harry and Ginny here, and Lovely Lily and James. Oh, I can already picture the children-" Oh, Professor, please stop.

"Umm… Professor. It's not true. Lily and I aren't a couple."

His expression would have been comical if in a different situation. "You're not? But I thought-"

"We're just good friends, that's all." I answered. Our fathers and Neville seemed to breathe again. However, Priscilla merely snorted, and all eyes went to her.

"I'm sorry, but that's not true. I saw the pair of them curled up together asleep in the Common Room this morning."

"We were talking last night on the couch and fell asleep together. It was accident."

"You're lying. Both of you are always disappearing off together. You have nicknames for each other and always are hugging. It's not normal for just friends, no matter how close."

Now I was getting furious again. "Look, Goyle. Scorpius and I are. Just. Friends. If you can't see that, then it's your problem."

"You know, when my dear Priscilla first told me that she was sharing a dormitory with a _Potter_," Pansy said my last name like I would about James' Quidditch bag containing his lucky and filthy socks. "I thought that the Sorting Hat made a mistake. However, now, I think it put Miss Potter in the exact place. She is conniving and intelligent enough to sneak a Love Potion in Scorpius' drink at the Sorting Feast during her First Year. It's the only explanation for someone of so high breeding to associate himself with someone from a blood traitor family and a filthy Mudblood grandmother." Shocks of outrage filled the room. My parents had furious expressions on their faces. The Professors, Emma and the Malfoys (surprisingly) were glaring. But it was Scorpius who had the worst expression on his face.

"Look, Mrs. Goyle, if you paid any attention in Potions' class then you would have learned that a Love Potion causes dramatic and theatrical actions in the drinker, often accompanied by proclamations of love. If I was under a Love Potion, then my behavior would be highly out of the ordinary. And next, I don't care who Lily or any of my friends' families are. She could be part troll like Flint over there" (insert furious outrage and cracking of knuckles) "and still be better than your precious little daughter who is manipulative, cold and downright batty. Lily is intelligent, beautiful, caring and athletic, all qualities that you so lack."

Well, I didn't know Scor had such a great opinion of me. Take that Goyle!

"How dare you?" It was Flint, who had crossed the room rather quickly and was currently in Scor's face, whom pushed his sleeves up and prepared to fight. Uh oh. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Not now, Scor." I hissed under my breath.

"Well, this is it. Come on, Gregory. We're leaving." Mrs. Goyle marched out of the room with her husband too. As she passed the Malfoys, Mrs. Malfoy took a step closer to Draco and smirked. In imitation of her mother, Priscilla, without being dismissed, left with the Flints close behind. As the hostile Slytherins left, some of the tension left the room.

"Well, as interesting as this has been, first period is almost over and I'm sure that Professors Longbottom and Slughorn would like to get to their classes. Miss Potter, you will have detention on every Friday for the month. More details will be given later. You're all free to go." I nodded and turned to leave with the others. "Oh, and Lily? I would have done it too." Her smile was the last thing I saw before she closed the door behind us.

Outside of the stone gargoyle, I stood with my family and the Malfoys. It was awkward, but that didn't stop my parents from scolding me.

"You shouldn't have done that, Lily. A food fight, seriously?"

"Sorry, Mum. But stupid Priscilla made me so mad."

"Don't do it again, sweetheart." I promised.

Out of nowhere, two black-haired figures came running over. It was Bella and Al, who began to question us about what happened. It turns out that they had been waiting for us as Bella had a free period and Al was supposed to be in Potions but Slughorn wasn't there to teach and class was cancelled. Damien had been there was well (Elizabeth had class), but had disappeared to the kitchens. The pair of them got mad at the right parts and said that Scor's defense was brilliant. We said goodbye to the folks and made our way to our next class (Bella and I had Defense while Scor, Emma, and Al had Ancient Runes). It grew quiet for a moment, before Bella broke it.

"I can't believe that Slughorn thought the pair of you were together." She laughed, as the pair of us blushed. "But I agree with him. Picture the kids you two would have. They would be bloody beautiful!" Emma laughed with her, as Al grimaced. I hit her and she complained, before all five of us began to laugh.

All was well until we reached Defense with the Ravenclaws. Priscilla was grinning smugly at me, as many pairs of eyes stared at me.

Merlin's beard here we go.

**A/N: Here's another update! Not my favorite work, but oh well. Reviews would be highly appreciated. I don't mind criticism (though no flames, please!) Anything to get better. **


	8. PianoPlaying Fingers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I do own the laptop that this is being written on, seven Harry Potter books and eight movies. I also have a borderline obsessive love for Harry Potter and high level of procrastination, laziness and writer's block. **

Chapter Eight

You will never truly appreciate the gossip mill until you go to Hogwarts. With hundreds of teenagers, a dozen or so teachers, a plethora of ghosts, a multitude of paintings and one rickety old caretaker with his equally as ancient cat, you can see how it could get really bad and really fast. And if you're like me (daughter of two pretty famous people and have an unfortunate problem of attracting unwanted attention by doing very dramatic and/or stupid things), things get ten times worse.

Here's a list of the rumors I have heard today:

Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy have been secretly dating for _years_. (Really? I guess I hadn't been informed.)

The incident this morning was actually due to the fact that Scorpius was cheating on Lily with Priscilla Goyle. When Lily found out, she flipped. (Come on. Scor has much better taste.)

Love Potion. (Need I say more?)

Malfoy and Potter are actually married and going to have a baby in the winter. (Seriously? I'm FIFTEEN for Merlin's sake. It's illegal.)

Neither Malfoy nor Goyle did anything wrong. Lily was admitted to Saint Mungo's Insanity Ward this summer. She escaped using fiery chickens and had a fit at breakfast. She was dragged back right afterwards. (Insert head repeatedly slammed into wall.)

See what I mean?

You know, before today I never considered running away? Because I bet if I wanted to, I could move to America, die my hair blonde and be called Shirley Watkinson. Life would be so much simpler if I wasn't me. I hate my life.

Classes were finally over. I barely managed through Defense, Ancient Runes, Lunch, and Double Charms. It was like I had green hair or something. Everyone was _staring_. And Mrs. Norris (who really should have kicked the bucket by now. Maybe she's part kneazle or something.) stalked me in the halls and if I did anything as little as sneeze, Filch would come wheezing along like I had committed murder. (Or you know, caused a food fight in the Great hall again. Hehe.) Scorpius didn't have it much better. Even my friends and family were harassed for information. (I bet Rose contributed to some of the rumors, just to spite me.)

Overall, things weren't going well.

Currently, I was in the Room of Requirement. I wasn't hiding mind you, just conveniently evading my fellow students by disappearing to a part of the castle they don't know. You see, the Room was kind of my sanctuary for the past couple of years. Whenever I needed to, I would just go up to the Seventh Floor and enter into the best room in the history of well, everything. The Room (which for you non-knowers-of-Hogwarts'-secrets, can transform into anything you need) was used by my parent and the rest of Dumbledore's Army during the two nonconsecutive years of their existence. I was told along with the rest of the family in our childhood stories, though as far as I know, I'm the only one who uses it on a regular basis. Bella, Damien and Elizabeth don't even know where I go, just that I want sanctuary. My ideal room is pretty bloody amazing. It's open and airy with the most comfortable couch, a roaring fireplace that when need will make a room hotter or cooler (I love magic), bookshelves that have any book you would possibly need, a radio that picks up any station whether Muggle or Magic and lastly, a grand piano.

Confused about the piano? No, I don't play. But Scorpius does, beautifully. When he was little, his father taught him. According to Scor, one of their favorite hobbies is to play together. Though they don't get the chance to play together as often, they do over the summer, and I've secretly always wanted to listen. But that would involve going over to Malfoy Manor, something that my parents wouldn't allow, due to the bad memories.

Now some of you may be wondering why a piano for Scor would be there if I want sanctuary from pretty much everything. The rest of my friends don't know, but he does. He's just special that way. As I said before, he calms me down when I'm upset and I enjoy spending time with him more than anyone else in the world. It just makes sense for him to be there with me.

Currently, he's playing now, a piece that is familiar, yet I can't remember off the top of my head. I'm face down on the couch, trying to relax. But the stupid rumors, Goyle's petty grin and Rose's smirk from across the hall at lunch were making it difficult. When I groaned, the beautiful music cut off, and Scorpius called over to me.

"Hey, you all right?" I crawled off the couch, walked over to the piano bench and sat down, resting my head of his shoulder.

"No, I'm not. I hate my life and want to crawl into a hole and die." Okay, so I was being a little dramatic, but cut me some slack will you? It had been a long and painful first day of classes. Scorpius raised his eyebrow. "Oh, stop looking at me like that and keep playing." He did.

"Is that all you keep me around for? My piano-playing fingers?"

"Yeah, pretty much." A short pause later, I seemed to be drifting off on his shoulder, almost making it the second time today that I've fallen asleep on him. Merlin and Morgana, Lily. You need to stop doing this. Scor seemed oblivious to my internal fight (To sleep or not to sleep, that is the question.) and broke the lag in conversation.

"Well, aside from my piano-playing fingers, I guess I also make a good pillow." Well, maybe he wasn't so oblivious after all.

"Oh, shut up. I got horrible sleep after all. You are so boney, and are a horrible pillow."

"_I'm_ a horrible pillow? Last night, I dreamed that I was being chased by a wild pig. It must have been my subconscious trying to tell me to get away from the snoring girl sleeping on my lap."

"Liar, liar. Broomstick on fire! I do not snore!"

"Yes, you do. Really _really_ loudly."

"You're immature."

"Hark who's talking.

"I hate you." Here, Scor did something really weird. Stopping the piano playing, (That's it, he's fired.) he took one of his piano-playing hands and cupped it underneath my chin. He looked into my eyes with the weird expression that he's had lately while looking at me. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again. Scor repeated this action a few times, before I spoke up.

"You wanna say something?"

"I-I…" Here, he removed his hand from my chin and put his arms around me. He rested his chin on the top of my head, which fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. "…I hate you, too."

A part of me thought that this wasn't what he wanted to say. But he'd been acting weird, and I didn't want to pry. After all, he was one of the few people in the school who didn't talk about me behind my back. And he was my best friend/brother/not boyfriend thing. I needed him as much as I needed air to breathe, chocolate and Quidditch. I _loved_ him (and not in _that_ way mind you.)

"You know I meant it earlier. You _do_ smell nice too." Ok, so maybe I could live without him. And due to his utterly arsine comment, I punched him the arm. He laughed really loudly and I, like this morning, could feel the vibrations of his chest.

"I'm serious though. You do smell nice. Not as great as I do apparently, but still. Not a bad smell."

"I really despise you with every fiber of my being. Really." He chuckled again, and buried his nose in my hair. Breathing in deeply, he smelled my hair.

"Like strawberries." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh shut up, you. Just stop talking and play." He raised his eyebrow (how I wish I could do that.) and _he didn't play_.

Blasphemy!

"You know, if you like piano-playing so much, why don't you learn how to play?" I laughed. Really loudly. Me, play piano? What a jokester he is! When I realize he was serious, I gave him a dubious look.

"Why not? I'm sure you'd be good at it. Come on, I'll teach you." And off he went, talking about Middle C, sharps and flats, and other notes like A,D and Q. He seemed really into it and I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Which was what I told him, interrupting his speech about some Muggle composer named Beach or something of the sort.

"Look, it's not that hard."

He tried a new tactic this time. Carefully, Scor placed my fingers over the keys. Then, he put his piano-playing hands over mine, and pressed down on some of my fingers, creating a beautiful note. He called it a chord. I told him to take his fancy piano language and just play for me. But he continued on, moving my fingers and pressing down on them to play notes. It was slow moving, but most of the notes weren't horrible.

But I couldn't concentrate. In order to play, (He liked to say that I was doing it but that's a load of hippogriff dung.) Scor had one arm around me. This was nothing new, but ever since this morning all I could think about was his nice smell. Seriously, it was probably my favorite smell in the world. And he was _right there_, with his body heat warming me up and his smell getting into my nose. Whenever he laughed, I could feel it. It was like I was in overdrive, picking up on the little things I've never noticed before. Like how his hair curled slightly at the ends and hos his teeth were nice and even and straight. And his _eyes_. Merlin's pants, they were beautiful.

But he was my best friend/brother/not boyfriend thing. I couldn't think about him like this. It was just too weird and would ruin our friendship.

_And that couldn't happen._ Not ever.

So when Scor noticed my distracted expression and turned to look at me with his face so close to mine, I jumped backwards. He looked at me funny and asked if I was alright. I mumbled something about meeting Bella and orange flamingoes before grabbing my stuff and fleeing. My heart was racing, my pulse was way too high and my face was flushed bright pink.

All hail Lily, Queen of Awkwardness.

**A/N: So… I'm still alive! And I'm so so so sorry about leaving this chapter for so long. I could make some excuse about being busy (Driver's Ed messes up your schedule) but truthfully I have had time to write. I have had writer's block and have not been sure on what I want to do with this story. I've known the ending since I started writing, but not the middle part. And I didn't want to give you a story that I didn't like. And this combined with my laziness and procascination creates a very long wait for updates. But I'm determined now to update faster. I would like to thank Bucky5 and athenarox for reviewing and getting me off my lazy bum to write. So thank them for this chapter.**

**Also, reviews would be nice (though I don't deserve them). Any comments, questions or ideas would be nice. Also, who's your favorite character and why? Any characters that you'd like to see more of or that I need to develop? **

**~Frostyfriend96**


	9. An Adventure in a Broom Closet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a much better writer and is much richer than I.**

Chapter Nine

(An Adventure in a Broom Closet)

When I was little, I once had a fight with James. This in itself isn't actually that rare, as you have probably guessed that he is one of the most annoying people to have ever graced the world with his infuriating presence. But this fight was a particularly bad one and involved a decapitated stuffed dragon named Sprinkles, a smashed broomstick, blue hair and the neighbor's dog (you really don't want to know). Anyways, Mum told James and me that we would be in huge trouble when Dad got home from work, which actually means "You are going to be tortured for eternity". Okay, so maybe it meant that you'll be grounded/time out/privileges taken away etc., but give me a break. I was five! In my terror of getting into trouble, I decided to run away rather than face the wrath of my parents. And so I, in my red-pigtailed, ripped-overall-wearing and horrible-Muggle-pink-backpack (of which contained useful items for survival that included half a peanut butter sandwich, a pair of mostly clean Harpies underwear and a broken blue crayon) told my mother I was running away and ran all of twenty yards into the woods before getting lost.

Needless to say, my dad found me as soon as he got home sobbing uncontrollably on a stump. He cradled me on his lap, stroking my hair as I babbled into his shoulder ("James…idiot…Mum…torture…crayon…scared"). He listened before giving me a good piece of advice.

"Lily, no matter what, you can't run away from your problems."

I tried to understand, but again, I was only five so it kinda went right over my head. I merely nodded before my dad proceeded to tell me I couldn't ride my broom for a week (not quite torture). And now, ten years later I still don't think I understand.

See, I have problems. Not mental ones (doubtful) but problems nonetheless. My cousin hates me. I got Sorted into Slytherin, thus alienating myself from my family. I made enemies with two of the most popular people in my House. I made friends with my father's sort-of-ex-enemy-that-he-now-respects-kind-of-but-not-really's son and my family hates him on principle. My best friend is facing an arranged marriage, and I can't seem to really help. That son I made friends with. Yeah, I fell asleep on his lap, and spent the night in the common room with him. That enemy I told you about told my family. I managed to cause a huge fight, got into trouble and now there are rumors around the school about my not-quite-sane personality. And my fellow Common-Room-night-spender has been treating me weirdly and whenever I see/think of him all I can think of is how _nice_ he smells. Merlin, I should probably see one of those Muggle therapists.

Anyways, I am a coward. I pretend that I don't actually have my multitude of problems and if things get really bad, I run away from said problems. This is why currently I'm hiding in a broom closet on the fourth floor that smells. A lot.

Most people use broom closets for inappropriate encounters with their significant other. This significant other may or not be the significant other of someone else but I digress. This is proven by the amount of times someone else (or two someone elses) have rattled the door knob to the cupboard (of which I have locked using magic) trying to barge in on _my_ smelly sanctuary. This failed attempt is usually accompanied with words like "Someone else must be using it", "Stay safe you two!" or a swear (fill in the blank with whatever dirty words you want. Go ahead, swear.)

Currently, I'm trying to pretend that I'm not where snogging (or worse) has occurred and that the smell really couldn't be worse. Seriously. James' Quidditch socks, Fred's cooking and Hugo during his all-natural stage (no baths) combined. Ugh. And why couldn't Filch hang up some air fresheners of something. There are much better smells. Like for example, Scor-Abort, abort! No thinking of said gorgeous-blond-Slytherin.

Come on Lily. Think of puppies. They are adorable with their ungainly paws and dirty faces. They can kind of remind me of James. Would he take offense to that? Probably. Do I care? Not really. I wonder if Mum or Dad would let me get one. I don't have a pet of my own after all. Dad got an owl when he got to Hogwarts. However, I am in trouble now, so this could be difficult. Maybe I can get a petition started with signatures of people who like puppies and think I deserve one. You know who likes puppies and would sign. (I bet you can guess).

If you can see, the said blond boy has been popping up in my thoughts all day. So much for running away from my problems. They only seem to follow me.

One more thing about broom closets. When one is in one is trying to avoid all thinking about blond boys and does not have a pair of lips to snog, one can get very bored in broom closets. There really isn't much in terms of entertainment. However, about three minutes and thirty seconds away from me dying a slow painful death of boredom, I find a most curious discovery.

In my particular broom closet, there is a slight crack in the wall separating the closet from another hallway in the school. This rather ingenious crack not only enables the bored-broom-closet-attendee to hear through said crack but also see if one pushes one's face right up against the crack. Thus enabling the person to spy on the rest of the school. EEEEEEE!

I love to spy on people! The knowledge that I know knowledge that is otherwise believed secret by the people being spied on is priceless. I get this huge rush of power of knowing. However, I, when finding a particularly juicy secret, cannot hold my tongue and blab to the nearest non-enemy I see. So I don't hold the power for long. But who cares? There is still that rush for moments…

Just call me Potter. Lily Potter.

Now some of you probably don't know how to spy correctly. Here is Lily's Guide to Spying Without Getting Caught (Mostly):

Find an appropriate spot to spy. You must be hidden from all (especially annoying older brothers/cousins) unless one wants to be discovered immediately.

Stay quiet at all costs. Seriously. Despite the fact that one may want to giggle, cry or yell when discovering secrets of others, don't make a sound least one gets caught. If need be, bite one's knuckles to avoid making a sound.

Have appropriate healing objects to heal one's knuckles once one has made them bleed on hand. Having to explain to brother/cousin/parent/Healer of School that one bit one's own hand is suspicious.

Wait it out. One may get bored quite easily. However, a juicy secret comes to one who waits. Unless, one chooses a place like the attic or library where no one ever goes willingly (unless subject of spying is considered abnormal).

In my case, number 4 is the hardest. As you have probably seen, I don't do bored well. And unfortunately, it is rather hard to happen across people with juicy secrets on the Fourth Floor on Friday afternoons when most people are relaxing in the common rooms or outside. You will be left with rather boring people including:

A pair of Hufflepuffs talking about the weather. (Yes, it is a nice day. Now if you aren't going to spill your deepest darkest secrets, please leave. Immediately.)

An awkward Third year trying to ask another Third Year out. (Dear Romeo, Your skills aren't bad, but it would probably be best to find a Juliet not obsessed with your best friend. Love, Lily).

Two Six Year Ravenclaws talking about "that rather messy incident at breakfast" and "the hooligan responsible". (Stupid bloody Ravenclaws. I hope you… er… lose some House points! Yeah!)

First Years panicking about being lost. (Firsties are rather pathetic aren't they? Someone should tell them that their fourth period DADA class was over ages ago. And that, Professor Vincent will eat them alive. With rhubarb sauce.)

There really wasn't much in the way of discovering juicy gossip. Grr…

I was pretty much left to twiddle my thumbs. And when that got boring, I began to sing (quietly of course) some songs consisting of the Weird Sisters' greatest hit, Gilderoy Lockhart's My Missing Memory (Aren't I awesome) and the Rainbow Unicorns' latest song for little witches and wizards titled The Boggart Under Your Bed. I sound rather catchy in my opinion.

While singing of the terror that possesses young children, I almost another opportunity to find gossip. Trying to not get my hopes up, I saw to my surprise someone I knew. Rose.

At first I thought that I was seeing things. Rose Weasley, not even slightly tipsy on a late Friday afternoon? But there was the red curly hair, light freckles, brown eyes and curves of beautiful and popular Rose Weasley, who is currently checking her watch every five seconds. She seemed oddly keyed up with her watch checking, foot tapping and fingers bouncing. What was she waiting for?

After a few minutes in which Rose checked her watch a thousand times and I doubted her sanity, I could hear footsteps coming from the corresponding corridor. Rose's hands flew to her hair, pushed down her top and pulled up her skirt. Whoever she was waiting for must be important.

Finally, someone came into view. More accurately, one of the male population at Hogwarts (and not a teacher). With light brown hair, light blue eyes, a killer tan and a crooked smile that made the female students (and a couple males as well) giggle, myself included, Michael Thomas sauntered up to Rose before leaning against the wall next to her. He grinned before leaning closer. She giggled before leaning up and pressing her lips to his for a rather heated snog. They broke apart after a moment and he grinned again before speaking.

"Hey, babe."

"Hi. I see you got my message."

"Mhmm." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"I missed you."

"We just say each other last week, babe. It hasn't been that long."

"I know, but still. Can't a girl miss her guy?"

"I'm not your only guy, babe. Remember your boyfriend."

"We broke up on the train, didn't you hear? I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that." They proceeded to snog even more passionately than before with his hands creeping up her shirt and Rose stroking his chest. Not wanting to see more, I quickly turned around to see the dark view of my broom cupboard.

Oh. Dumbledore's. Great. Aunt. Mildred.

First, Rose was cheating her boyfriend. Remember him? The one with the three-month record. She's never done it before to my knowledge so this is a big deal. And yet, I'm not surprised. And that's bad. My own cousin cheats on her boyfriend and I'm not surprised. Not exactly saying much for our relationship, is it?

However, I am surprised. Not about Rose. She plays with enough boys' hearts. Just they're normally single.

That's right. Rose's new boyfriend has a girlfriend. And the thing is both Michael and his girlfriend are friends of the family. Michael is the youngest son of Dean and Demelza Thomas, both of whom are old friends of my parents. My mother played Chaser with the both of them in her Fifth Year and with Demelza on the Harpies. The entire Thomas family comes over every New Years for our annual party and other times in between. Evan Thomas graduated last year and is close friends with James. Michael is friends with Albus and has oftentimes frequented the backyard during the summer for Quidditch. The last game I played Chaser with him. That was last week. When Rose and he last saw each other. They might have snogged at my house!

And the girlfriend you ask? Kelsi Finnegan. The daughter of Michael's father's best friend. Her family is also close friends of the family too. Kelsi is especially close to Emma.

Kelsi and Michael have been dating for _years_. They are one of those disgustingly cute couples that you see in the halls. I thought they would get married someday. They were that close. And now, Michael is snogging my cousin.

And I know about it.

**A/N: Well… Hello. Anyone there? (Insert sound of crickets)**

**I am so so so so soooo sorry about the delay in updating. It's been three months already. Since then, I have graduated Driver's Ed, taken two AP tests, taken finals and finish the school year. Now that it's summer, I'm going to try and finish up the story. There is still a while to go, but I have a better idea of what I want to do with the middle part.**

**Anyways, I hope you like what I did with Lily and her problems. No Scorpius in this chapter, though he is in Lily's thoughts. However, I felt that I needed to drag their relationship out a bit and work more on Rose and Bella, both of whom are rather important to the story. Here's Rose. Bella will follow. **

**Any advice of what I'm doing would be appreciated as well as any thoughts. **

**I've also decided to add Chapter titles besides numbers. They're more fun. **

**~Frostyfriend96**


End file.
